


The Crown and the Apron

by ThatOCLady



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices fanfiction, F/M, King Liam x MC - Freeform, Liam x MC - Freeform, Liam x Moira, Multi, Oral Sex, Prince Liam x MC, Romance, Smut, The Royal Romance fanfiction, Throne Room, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOCLady/pseuds/ThatOCLady
Summary: A collection of one-shots about King Liam and Queen Moira (MC).





	1. Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pixelberry's Choices or its stories, or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
> Books: The Royal Romance 1 & 2  
> Pairing: Liam x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me ungrateful but I wasn't satisfied with the diamond scene in the latest chapter of Book 3. So this is my thirsty take on it. xD

Having just been made sweet, sweet love to, you cock your head to the side a little, smiling.   
With his arms wrapped around you from behind, and his warm breath by your ear, Liam lays a flurry of delicate kisses along your neck. You smile wider, sighing softly, and leaning back into him. Sitting on his lap, you grin as he showers you with post coital affection. An embarrassed giggle escapes your mouth.   
"Liam", you pretend to admonish him.   
The smile on your face just grows embarrassingly large as Liam's lips brush against your throat, before he plants a loud, playful kiss there, drawing your sensitive skin between his lips.   
"Ouch", you giggle, "That tickles!"   
"Well", he kisses the back of your neck, "I can't help myself. You're too beautiful"   
"Liam..."   
"And smart", kiss, "And funny", another kiss, "Lovable", kiss, "And kind"   
He sighs right into the crook of your neck.   
_"Mmhhmm"_    
The deep hum of his breath against your skin makes you shiver. You lean forward, but his strong arms hold you captive against his chest.   
"Uh-uh. You're not going anywhere", he says.   
You give a little laugh of disbelief as he kisses the other side of your neck.   
"You're going to have to let me go _some_ time!"   
"Mmm. Maybe the day after tomorrow"   
You hold his hands that are against your stomach. Liam kisses the length of your shoulder. You say,   
"We can't stay here all day tomorrow. I'm pretty sure we have an appearance scheduled fo... ah!"   
You recover from the pleasured moan that escaped your mouth. Liam smirks fiendishly.   
"That's a sound I haven't heard before"   
You blush at the tone of his voice. Holding you even tighter on his lap, Liam presses his mouth to the nape of your neck. He whispers into your ear,   
 _"_ Now I absolutely have to hear it again"   
You struggle between arousal and modesty, unaware of your feverish cheeks when he turns you around on his lap.   
Now you sit facing him, your gaze falling on his sculpted chest. Liam weaves a hand through your hair, trailing his fingertips down your bare back, making you arch into him.   
"Question is", he says, "Should I keep kissing you here?"   
He kisses your neck once again.   
"Or here?"   
He places a lingering kiss between your breasts, making you squirm.   
"Lower?"   
His fingers trace the shape of your navel, your stomach.   
"Or", he bites his lip, looking into your eyes, whispering the next words "Lower still?"   
His hand trails over the top of your mound, making you tremble. You ask, your breath catching,   
"Haven't you had enough of it today?"   
He had gone down on you just a while ago. But...   
"Oh sweetheart. I could never have enough of your pussy"   
Shocked, scandalised, and alarmingly aroused, you gawk at your husband.   
"Liam!"   
He has never said _that_ word before. Definitely not in relation to your...   
Liam grins.   
"That does it for you? Really?"   
Flustered, you reply without considering.   
"No, it doesn't!"   
Liam laughs, a soft sound that rumbles in his chest, calling to the beating of your heart. He pulls you against him, smothering your body with wanton noisy kisses. He speaks softly then, pronouncing every word against your skin, warming you with his breath.   
"I... can never... get... enough... of your _sweet... delicious... **pussy**_ "   
His words bring to your mind the moments you experienced with him a while ago. The touch of his tongue, the gentle pressure of his lips, and his satiated moans against your...   
Heat rises to your cheeks, to your neck. So much so that you have to hide your face in your hands to avoid looking at Liam. He chuckles, kissing the back of your hands, gently drawing them away. His voice is full of love and awe as he gazes upon your face.   
"There's my blushing bride"   
  
You have barely had a moment to compose yourself when Liam pulls you _much closer_. You look down at him in disbelief. You can't help but say,   
"Already?"   
Liam replies,   
"What can I say? I have a voracious appetite for sweet treats"   
Not wanting to give him the pleasure of seeing you flustered yet again, you bite your lip and look away, head high. Your arms are around Liam's neck. When he doesn't say anything, you glance at his face. His eyes are dark with potent desire. His voice comes out gruff and commanding.   
"Spread your legs for me, Queen of Cordonia"   
You oblige him, timidly at first. He caresses your lower back with one hand, simultaneously pulling you down on him with it. A whimper escapes your mouth at the touch. Liam whispers,   
"You're so hot right now... I could melt"   
With that, he grabs your hips with his hands and manoeuvres you up and down. You sigh, throwing your head back in pleasure.   
"Hey. Not fair", he says, "I want to see your face when I make you come"   
You tip your head forward, your hips rocking against Liam's. Your hair falls over your face, and Liam tenderly tucks it away.   
"My beautiful wife"   
His hand cups your breast, lifting and caressing it. When he pinches your nipple between his fingers, you moan aloud.   
"This may not be the time to tell you this but... when I put a baby in you, I'm going to lavish your breasts with attention. They will be twice as sensitive. Oh the things I'm going to do to you, my love..."   
You nearly swoon with the heat pooling in your body. But when Liam puts his mouth on your breast, you feel helpless against the onslaught of pleasure. He soothes your hardened, aching nipples in his mouth, thrusting into you. And you come undone.   
You gasp and fireworks explode behind your closed eyes. You feel the pleasure thumping in your nerves, leaving you gasping and speechless.   
"Oh dear", Liam says mockingly, "Look what you've done"   
He meets your gaze and rubs his thumb where your bodies meet, saying,   
"You came all over my cock"   
You blush to your very toes, ready to hit him on the chest for being so... so...   
"Perverted? If you think _this_ is perverted, wait for our beach trip. I have so many, many, _many_ ideas. Ever since the first time I saw you in a bikini at the Falls, I have been struck with... inspiration"   
You try to move away, just to punish him. But he holds you close.   
"My turn", he says.   
Still enjoined, Liam lowers you upon the bed. He holds your wrists together and kisses them.   
"You're so soft. Like cotton candy"   
He moves.   
"Mmh"   
You put your arms around his neck. Liam speeds up, making you gasp and pant.   
"You have no idea how good it feels inside you", he groans, "I could do this... all night"   
His hips collide with yours, triggering a second wave of pleasure. You whisper his name, over and over.   
"...Liam... Oh. Oh. Oh. _Oh_. Aa... Aa... Aaah!"   
Together, you and Liam unravel as one on your wedding night.


	2. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and MC enjoy their honeymoon.

You look at everything around you, spinning on your feet. There's a smile on your face, wide enough to look like it was carved there.   
"You're going to hurt your face, Riles, if you keep smiling that", Liam says.   
You turn to him, beaming. He watches you as you hold his arm with both of yours.   
"What? What did I say?", he asks.   
"Nothing"   
"What is it?"   
You look up at him,   
"You called me Riles. It sounded so sweet"   
Liam grins,   
"You like that?"   
"Mm-hm"   
He stops walking and takes your face in his hands.   
"I love seeing you so happy", he kisses your forehead.   
You giggle,   
"I love being so happy" 

The Royal honeymoon. You had been giddy and excited about it since the wedding. Regina would have had you two just visit the Cordonian duchies, make another political tour of it while you were at it. But Liam wasn't taking any opinions except yours.   
" _So, where should we go?", he had asked, undressing for bed.  
"_ _I don't know. Anywhere private is fine"  
"_ _Private, huh? Then how about a cottage in the mountains, in a small Italian village, where no one knows who we are or cares to disturb us? Cherry on top - no up-close security detail"  
_ _"Are you serious?! Oh my god, really?!"  
"_ _Yeah", he had laughed.  
_ _You had jumped on his waist,  
_ _"Yes! I love you, I love you, I love you! Muah! Mwah! Mwah!"_  

Now, for all appearances, you were just an ordinary tourist couple, strolling through the local market, buying produce. Even if you tried to stray away to buy something, Liam wouldn't let go off your hand. You understood too well why. There were no bodyguards flanking you on both sides.   
Of course they were nearby, mixed in the crowd. But Liam had always had this protective instinct towards you. He didn't let you out of your sight for a second.   
 _"Aaaa! Liam, I'm naked!"  
_ _"I thought I saw a shadow by the door!"  
_ _"It was my shadow, crazy! Now let me shower in peace. Go!"  
_ _"Well... I'm already here, you know. And I’m feeling a little…_ dirty" _  
__"Oh. My. God"  
_ That was this morning. Now he still has his fingers intertwined against yours. You pull him along with you towards the fish stall.   
"Why does it smell so bad here?", he whispers to you.   
"This is how fresh fish smells"   
You examine the produce laid before you and ask the vendor,   
"Do you have sea bass?"   
"No English, Signora. Scusa"   
"What happened?", Liam asks.   
You pull out your phone from your pocket,   
"She doesn't understand English. Time to use my translator app"   
"What are you going to say to her?"   
"That I want sea bass"   
"Allow me", he turns to smile at the vendor, "Ciao, Signora. Vendi il branzino?"   
"Sì"   
You watch the old lady put up a basket of fresh sea bass on the counter for your inspection. Liam says something to her in Italian which makes her blush and laugh. You pick your sea bass while the two chitchat.   
"Grazie", you say to her, after paying.   
Liam, still talking, kisses the back of her hand before leaving. He holds your free hand again as you look back at the stall. The old lady is still waving at you two.   
"Let me carry that for you", he takes the grocery bag in his right hand.   
"Somebody got their flirt on", you mumble.   
Liam laughs,   
"Don't tell me you are jealous of an old lady"   
"I'm not jealous"   
"I know. Sorry, you must have felt excluded. I was just using all the Italian phrases I know. She was laughing _at_ me, not _with_ me"   
"But you seemed pretty fluent"   
"Not in Italian. Language is my brother's talent. He can learn a whole new one in days. But not in a classroom. He does it while mingling with the locals. He picks up languages like he picks up girls", he smiles, "Well, used to"   
You smile at him,   
"Any foreign languages you are fluent in?"   
He shrugs,   
"Greek, Spanish, a little Arabic maybe. Some French"   
"You can speak French?"   
"Oui, ma jolie femme"   
You slip your hands around his arm again, so it is pressed against your chest. Liam raises a brow at that as you both wait for the traffic to clear from the path before.   
"Question is", you turn to him, "Can you speak French... between my legs?"   
Liam seems confused. He asks, cautiously,   
"Is that something you like?"   
You pitifully cup his cheek,   
"Babe, we really need to update you on pop culture"   
“Okay"   
"Let's go", you look around before crossing the path. 

When you're both safely on the other side, you find yourself walking past a church. Families and individuals come out of it after the Sunday mass. A young couple, much like you both, walks by. Liam nudges your shoulder with his,   
"We're one of them now, you know"   
You wonder aloud,   
"Do you realize we might possibly be the only idiots in the world who planned their honeymoon to look like an ordinary couple's everyday life? We got the cottage, the kitchen. We got bad TV"   
Liam rubs your bare arm up and down,   
"Who cares about the TV when I have a secluded cottage with the most amazing woman on the planet?"   
"On the planet? Try universe", you tease.   
He kisses the side of your head,   
"Still so cheeky"   
"Do you think we should be doing more sight-seeing? Or try different cuisines? Cause Fara made a possible itinerary..."   
"My love", he says, "It's only our first day here. Didn't you say we were going to do things by ear?"   
You admit,   
"Yeah"   
"So relax! Enjoy yourself. I sure am going to. Enjoy you, I mean"   
You laugh,   
"I love you, Liam, but your suggestive talk sounds like bad Dad jokes"   
"Does it?"   
"Uh-huh"   
Liam tugs at your hand a little. You are pulled into his side with your back pressed against his chest.   
"Wha..."   
He says into your ear,   
"When we get home, I'm going to speak both French and Parseltongue between your legs"   
You blush and grin, fully understanding his meaning.   
"You know what?", you turn in his arms, put yours around his neck, "Maybe we should go directly to the bedroom. I'm not really hungry for lunch"   
"Oh, you're going to be plenty hungry when I'm done with you", he kisses your lips, "But if you don't want to cook, I can"   
"Really?", you smile up at him.   
"Yeah", he smiles back, gives you another kiss.   
"In that case, we must get you a sexy apron. Come on"   
"Riley...", he laughs, shaking his head.   
With your hand still in his, he lets you lead the way.


	3. Cordonian Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam makes Riley fall in love with jewellery.

_'I could punch a fucker right now, swear to God'_  
You strike a pose and smile at the cameras. The flashlights threaten to blind you but you keep your composure.   
"Your Majesty! Over here!"   
As if the fancy gown wasn't heavy enough, there is vintage jewelry upon your person from the private royalty reserve of Cordonia. On top of it, you're pretty sure your panties are riding up your ass. So - discomfort all around.   
"My Queen! Look here!"   
Your mask of stoicism is just about to crack when a soft voice whispers into your ear. Your husband, King Liam, says to you,   
"Sorry about this. You okay?"   
And all your anger and resentment has vanished. Just like that. Strange magic this.   
"I'm fine", you smile at Liam and put your hand on his chest, "This isn't my first rodeo, y'know?"   
The cameras go off faster and louder as Liam plants a kiss on your forehead. He says to you,   
"You're amazing. And I believe the press has had more of you today than they deserve. Let's go inside"   
"Gladly", you sigh in relief.   
There are some more cries for attention from the reporters, but you wave at them and ascend the stairs to the opera house with your husband. 

You and Liam have been married for about three wonderful months. It is your second time with him in Italy, that too at another opera house.   
"Here you go", Liam hands you a pair of opera glasses.   
You're quite sure the royal box you're sitting in provides the best view but you take those anyway.   
"These look fun", you say.   
"They are..."   
Liam is interrupted by the Foreign Affairs Minister of Italy, who is also your host. He returns their greetings as the whole party joins you in the box. One of them, an over-friendly looking ambassador-wife, takes the seat next to yours. You give her a small smile as Liam gets busy discussing policy with your other companions.   
"... but _Rigoletto_ is my absolute favourite..."   
You nod and space out at her droning chatter. Liam glances at you, wanting to include you in his conversation but your neighbour won't let up. The diamond necklace you're wearing suddenly seems tighter and heavier. The lights dim, marking the beginning of the performance.   
"...oh the horror of...", the chatty lady goes on.   
You try to tug at the necklace a little, stealthily. Queens don't make "adjustments" to their attire once it's worn, Bertrand had told you so.   
 _'Good God'  
_ Your index finger is between your throat and the necklace. Before you can rotate the necklace a little, a hand slips onto your thigh. You are about to panic but coming from your left, obviously the hand is Liam's. He's still talking to the others as his hand glides upward along your thigh, over the dress. You are glad for the distraction. Be better if you can give it your full attention though.   
 _'That's right. No challenge goes unanswered'  
_ You tug one last time at your necklace, and in the same moment, Liam's hand cups between your legs. And genuinely surprised, you jolt forward a little in your seat, making the necklace choke you.   
 **** _"Kff! Kff!"_  
“Riley!”   
"Your Majesty!"   
"Water! Fetch a glass of water, someone!"   
"Your Majesty, I can perform the Heimlich if you will allow me!" 

The limo ride back to the hotel is silent. Liam tries,   
"Again, I am so sor..."   
"I told you - it's not your fault!", you assure him.   
"But if I hadn't...", he clears his throat, "…done that, then you wouldn't have been caught by surprise"   
"I _was_ surprised but I didn't choke because of _that_ "   
You grumble, 

"It's this stupid necklace. Maybe all my predecessors had swan necks or something 'cause this is too tight for mine!"   
"Oh Riley"   
Liam puts an arm around your shoulders and you muffle your face against his chest. He rubs your back in comforting strokes. You mumble,   
"I never thought I'd come to hate jewelry"   
"I'm sorry"   
"Stop saying sorry", you snuggle into him completely, "I just can't wait to be back home, where I don't have to wear 100 pounds of jewelry. Come tomorrow night, it will be just me and my soft pajamas"   
"And your husband"   
"If he asks nicely"   
You feel his chest vibrate with the small laugh. Exhaling a long breath, you lean into Liam for warmth and close your eyes. 

* * *

 

A day after you're back at the palace, you retire to your bedroom for the night. The day wasn't as hectic as you had become used to. So it is in a good mood that you approach the wardrobe to change into nightwear.

You step out of the pencil skirt and pull off the blouse. You're startled a little when someone gives a wolf whistle from behind. You turn to find Liam and grin.   
He stands by the bed, with his hands behind him. He is wearing a plain white button-up, still tucked in, and ogling you.   
Gosh, you love seeing him like this - halfway to the state of undress. If his eyes are being as true as ever, you're certain you will be pulling off that shirt and trousers off him in a few minutes.   
"Enjoying the show?", you smirk, and reach behind to unhook your bra.   
"I would enjoy it more if you let me participate"   
You plant your hands on your hips, fully aware of how his eyes won't leave your form.   
"You wanna give me a hand?", you ask.   
"I do. Come to me"   
Getting turned on, you do as he said. Liam's long, skillful fingers glide along your back to unfasten your bra. With his other hand, he pulls you into him by the waist.   
"I love you", you smile at him.   
"I love you more", he kisses you on the lips.   
You relax as he undresses you, still kissing him. He grabs your ass while sliding your panties off, in retort to which, you bite his lip. Liam breaks the kiss and moves down to remove the panties off your ankles. He rises slowly, kissing you in tender places.   
"Liam", you purr.   
He sucks the skin near your navel, making you squeal.   
"That's going to leave a mark", you tell him.   
"Something I'll have fun searching for tomorrow", he says.   
He rises, kissing the middle of your chest, locking eyes with you. When he is face to face with you again, you put your arms around his neck. He licks his lips and you clamp your legs tighter together.   
"You are so beautiful. Breathtaking, in fact"   
You give a throaty laugh and press against him. He's taking too long. Normally, he has you naked and willing in bed few minutes after setting his foot in the room.   
"Could you...", he traces his knuckles along the side of your waist, "wear something for me?"   
Your amusement fades.   
"You mean now?"   
He nods, looking at your breasts. His hand begins to caress them, feel their shape.   
"Mhmm, okay", you smile.   
"Lie down", he signals to the bed.   
"What... oh"   
You look on in wonder, having just been lifted and placed on the bed by him. As you stretch your legs, your feet collide against a small silver chest on the bed. Before you can ask what it is, Liam opens it to your eyes. Protected by velvet cushioning, sparkling jewels glisten within the chest. Liam brings out a dainty tiara from within and places it on your head. He then takes a bunch of rings and places them on all your fingers.   
"Liam?", you gawk at him.   
"I don't want you to hate jewelry. So I thought I could try making it more fun for you", he puts his hands on your shoulders and lays you down on the bed.   
"But... but I am not wearing any clothes"   
Liam sits by your feet on the bed and picks out a gemstone. He places that in your navel, making you giggle. He grins mischievously, leaning over you,   
"That's a Cordonian ruby"   
"You have put a different kind of Cordonian ruby on my body before but I like this one better. It's less messy", you laugh.   
Soon, you're adorned with a tiara, a couple of earrings, diamond-studded bracelets and anklets, and a gold waistband. The last piece of jewelry to go upon your person is a string of pearls. Liam teases you with it, gliding it over your breasts, your stomach, your thighs. To your surprise, he puts it away after playing with it.   
"What, no dangling necklace for me?"   
"No"   
"Why is that?"   
"Then how would I do this?"   
He gets on top of you and puts his mouth on your breast. You sigh with delight and grasp the back of his head. His supple lips part to taste you.   
"Liam", you whisper his name.   
Your back arches as he sucks on your breast, his fingers playing with the other.   
"Ah!", you gasp as he nips at it.   
His mouth travels downward, exploring your body with his kisses. You grab onto his shoulders and bunch the fabric of his shirt with your hands.   
"Oh!", you moan and clutch at his hair.   
He brings you to the edge but denies you a swift release. He kisses your lips again before moving up to your waist. You tug impatiently at his shirt.   
"Take it off right now"   
He unbuttons the shirt while you unsuccessfully try to pull it off with both hands. You unbuckle his belt instead and unzip his trousers.   
"I love it when you get impatient", he says huskily.   
You nibble on his Adam's apple in response. Liam groans and presses into you.   
"Yes", you moan and wrap your legs around him.   
You revel in the delicious pain of that first thrust. But Liam swiftly rolls you on top of him, while still inside you. He turns on the bedside lamp and looks up at you. You can see the dazzle of your jewels reflected in his eyes.   
"My Queen", he smiles.   
You grin and lean over him. You interlace your fingers with his and hold his hands above his head. Liam can't seem to stop staring.   
"I must have done something really good in a past life", he says.   
"Well, you're about to be justly rewarded", you smirk.   
“This _is_ my reward”, he says.

Soon, the world has disappeared for you both. Only your pleasured moans, his fitful breathing, and the movement of your hips remain. Your jewels bounce as you do. Liam grabs your ass as you rock to and fro.   
"Liam... ah... I'm going to..."   
Fireworks. Everytime.


	4. By The Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam fulfills Riley's wish to explore the throne room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one's for Mel. Thank you for being the friend I didn't realise I needed. :)

**By The Throne**

"Just keep walking"   
Moira stifled a giggle and let Liam lead her. Holding hands, they tiptoed into the throne room. She was tingling all over at the thought of...   
"Liam", she stopped and whispered, "What about the security cameras?"   
He whispered back,   
"You can thank Bastien tomorrow"   
Swept with relief and then off her feet, she smiled as Liam kissed her. Her behind was against the armrest of the archaic Cordonian throne. Moira whispered, still smiling between kisses,   
"This is probably sacrilege"   
"Then no wonder it's turning you on"   
"Oh!"   
She bit her lip at the loud moan that had escaped her mouth. Liam’s hand was up her dress and inside her panties. His fingers traced along between her thighs, two of which lovingly stroked her.   
_"Mmm"_    
Liam's mouth was just a breath away from Moira's. She tried to kiss him but he stayed still, watching her, playing with her senses.   
"Liam...", she groaned.   
His finger entered her. Moira grinded against his hand desperately. Obliging her, Liam slid another finger up her velvety soft core.   
"Oh", she moaned, _"Ohhh!"_    
Her flesh prickled with pleasure. Her heaving breasts peaked. Liam's eyes bore into hers, his mouth a little agape at her unbridled moaning.   
"Ah"   
With each inflection of her voice, Liam's brow moved.   
"Ah... oh"   
She blushed as he watched her. His mouth hovering right over her own.   
"Li-Liam... oh god... _annhh!_ "   
His breath warmed her face. Inches away.   
"Ah... **_aa_** - _mmp_ "   
Liam pulled her by the hair, capturing her mouth in a fierce kiss. His tongue explored her with a familiar relish.   
_"Mmmm"_ , she moaned against his mouth.   
She was gasping when he let go and lifted her over the throne. He was inside her before she knew it. Her back arched and Liam thrust deeper.   
"Oh god", she whispered in awe.   
His steady, deep pounding reduced her to a mewling mess. She was close.   
"My King", she sighed, reaching for his head.   
Liam groaned and she came. He held her as she writhed under him, digging her nails into him and the cushioned throne.   
_"Moira"_ , he came too.   
Her smile was of exhaustion and lazy pleasure.   
"Long live the King", she said. 

* * *

Bastien walked briskly to the throne room.  
Another glance at his watch - 4:01 AM.  
Hopefully, Their Majesties had vacated the room.   
_'They had better. We don't need another of their sexcapades leaked. Good God. Prince Leo was a saint compared to these two'_    
Smiling to himself, Bastien knocked on the doors.   
_'Of course'_    
He sighed and knocked again.   
"Your Majesty?"   
His instincts kicking in, Bastien noiselessly pried the doors apart and peeked in. His right hand was on the gun in its holster.   
_'No sign of movement'_   

* * *

 

When Bastien stepped in, the adorable sight froze him in place. He shook his head, smiling again.   
Nestled tight into the crook of King Liam's arms, Queen Moira lay asleep with a smile on her face. His Majesty was sleeping too. The pashmina Her Majesty had worn that day covered the pair from shoulders to knees. They had fallen asleep right on the King's throne. In the protective shelter of her husband's arms, the Queen looked positively radiant.  
Bastien backed away and closed the doors. He knew he would stand guard outside for as long as it took the two to wake up. 


	5. My Way

**My Way**

Moira cursed and winced. She scrunched her eyes tight, splashing handfuls of water at them.  
_'Queen of Cordonia and you still get shampoo in your eyes. The fuck, Moira?!'_  
The sting in her eyes brought out her tears. She was trying to contain the situation, when her husband called from the bedroom -  
"Darling, you forgot your no-tears shampoo. Here..."  
She called before she could hear the door open,  
"I used yours! It's fine! I'm almost done!"  
Liam asked aloud,  
"You used my mineral clay men's shampoo?"  
Cleaning her lids with a wet finger, she replied,  
"You know I don't believe in gender specific products"  
"But what if you got shampoo in your eyes?"  
"I did not! What do you take me for..."  
She splashed some more water over her eyes,  
"I am not that clumsy"  
"You truly aren't"  
His voice sounded different. Closer.  
Moira turned and found Liam standing outside the shower stall. She quickly covered herself with her arms. The King of Cordonia was smirking at her from the other side of the glass.  
"Liam!"  
"Your eyes are red", he pointed out, "You shampoo'd them again, didn't you?"  
Eye twitching, Moira defended herself.  
"I did  _not_. My eyes are just bloodshot because you kept me up all night"  
Liam folded his arms over his chest.  
"You fell asleep while I was still inside you. At 10:30 pm"  
_'Oh crap. I didn't even remember that'_  
"That's cause I was so tired, baby. Sorry", she pouted.  
Liam shook his head at her, smiling. Moira said,  
"Could you wait outside a few minutes? I'm almost done"  
"Why? I can wait here", he craned his neck, looking at her torso.  
"Because I would like to finish my shower without being ogled. Go"  
When Liam gave her the puppy-dog eyes, she grinned.  
_"Go"_  
He slumped his shoulders for effect.  
"Fine"

The moment she was out of the bathroom, Liam was upon her. He licked the little droplets on her skin, nuzzled her neck and made her giggle.  
"Liam, let me...", she laughed, "Hey! That tickles! Ah!"  
Moira was driven to the bed by her husband's insistent kissing and nipping. They fell on the bed together, with Liam on top. Moira was nearly red in the face from laughing and blushing.  
"Stop, stop! Piñata! Piñata!"  
On hearing her safe word, Liam leaned back, looking down at her. She tried to catch her breath and touched his handsome face. Her voice came out as a pleasant sigh.  
"Let me make it up to you for last night"  
"That's what was about to happen but..."  
"No, not this way", she sat up on her elbows, "I wanna do it my way"  
Liam arched a brow on hearing her say that. Moira moved from underneath him and walked towards their gigantic wardrobe. Biting her lip, she picked out her favorite printed scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She turned to Liam with a flourish, still wrapped in a towel.  
"Okay...", Liam watched her closely.  
Moira aimed her seductive gaze at him, walked towards the bed, and plopped down on his lap. She straddled him and he stared at her face in awe.  
"Do you trust me?", she whispered.  
He nodded. Her grin was wicked.  
"Good boy"  
Saying so, she wrapped the scarf around Liam's wrists, securing it tight with three knots. He looked down at the scarf and commented,  
"Apples? Really?"  
She nodded and pushed him down on the bed. Any protest Liam could have made vanished when she moved up on his lap, her bare mound right against his groin, and leaned over.  
"Relax and enjoy", she kissed him.  
Liam brought his arms on her shoulders but she pulled them up and secured his bound wrists to the bedpost.  
"Moira?", he sounded surprised.  
"Like I said", she dropped her towel, "Relax and enjoy"  
Liam couldn't take his eyes off her naked form. He licked his lip.  
"You're so beautiful, love. Let me touch you"  
She shook her head,  
"Nuh-uh. Not today"

Liam was handsome. He was cute. He was downright sexy. And it thrilled Moira to realize he was hers.  
She undid the buttons of his white shirt and pulled it apart, exposing his chest and lovable abs. Her mouth lowered upon his neck. Giving him a wink, Moira kissed and sucked on his pulse point. Liam lay helpless underneath her with his hands tied. She dragged her lusty kisses down his throat to his chest.  
Liam hissed a little when she bit his right nipple. She quickly soothed it with a kiss.  
"Moira...", he groaned.  
As she licked his hard abs, her arousal became evident. She loved him, desired him. Her mind swam with all the memories of when he had pleased her beyond belief. She remembered how good he felt inside her mouth.  
Growling, she desperately yanked at his pants and undid the button and the zipper. Liam sprang to attention the moment he was freed. Eyeing it lovingly, Moira kissed the tip. How great he looked there too. Masculine, yet clean and perfectly proportioned.  
She licked the head with her tongue, making Liam squirm. He sighed,  
"Oh God"  
Gliding her thumb against the vein that ran under, Moira sucked on his roundness. She gave ample attention to each before putting her mouth on the head again. Her soft lips enveloped the stiffness, sliding down, sucking, then down again.  
"Moira... holy..."  
She released him with a 'plop' sound, meeting his gaze.  
"Feels good?"  
Liam's cheeks were flushed and his chest rose & fell with each hasty breath. He mumbled,  
"Too good. Let me... ah.  _Nnh_ "  
She took him deep within her mouth, choking almost. Liam rarely ever let her do this. So she was a bit out of practise. But she took him until he was touching her throat and clamped her lips at the base.  
"Holy fuck. Moira, please..."  
She did it over and over. Taking him all the way inside her mouth, then letting go until her lips reached the head. She sucked, blowed. And Liam writhed.  
"Moira, stop. I'm going to... I'm going to cu..."  
At that, she bobbed her head faster, wanting nothing more than that salty, musky taste in her mouth. Liam struggled under her, tugging helplessly at his wrists.  
"Ahh... ah... ahh!"  
She moaned around him, her wetness trickling down her thigh. How badly she wanted him to...  
He came with her name on his lips,  
_"Moira"_

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Moira reclined and leaned to kiss Liam's cheek.  
"I love you", she smiled at him.  
"Untie me. Right now", he panted.  
Grinning, she traced her finger across his collarbones.  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'll tear through them, put you on your knees and take you like an animal"  
As aroused as she was to hear that, Moira had something else on mind.  
"I said", she rose, "We're doing it my way"  
Gently, she rested her mound against Liam's chin. His breath tickled her intimate parts. She reached over to undo his restraints.

The moment his hands were free, Liam grabbed her buttocks forcefully and pulled her right on top of his mouth. Moira gasped at the sudden ferocity. Her gasping was replaced by moans soon, as Liam plowed her with his tongue. She closed her eyes in pleasure, bucked her hips in rhythm. Liam licked the whole length of her, slurping, eating her.  
"Onnhhh!", she mewled.  
Her nipples hardened as he brought her close, sucking on her rosy bud, letting it wash over her that she was riding her husband's beautiful face.  
"Liam...  _oh god, Liam_ "  
He tickled secret spots inside her with the tip of his tongue. When his tongue began to whip in and out of her, Moira screamed and clutched his hair. Shuddering all over, she came undone.

* * *

They were lying in bed together. Liam was tenderly kissing her closed eyes and her glowing cheeks. Their arms were around each other. Moira said almost drowsily,  
"We should do this on every day off"  
Liam grinned and kissed the tip of her nose,  
"As my Queen commands"

* * *

**The End**


	6. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has trouble sleeping, being away from his queen.

To think that a continent so beautiful is plagued with superstitions, orthodox customs, and communal violence. Compared to the elegance of Europe and the homeliness of Americana, Asia has a rustic beauty. So far you have enjoyed the hospitality that befits royalty, as you are. The one thing that's missing from this diplomatic tour is your King. Lady Hana, Lady Penelope and the multilingual Lady Kiara have kept you good company so far. Sure, being away from your adoring husband sucks. But there's enough on your mind to keep you occupied. It is only on the fourth day that you have time enough to give him a video call.   
There's a fluttering in your stomach at the thought of seeing Liam's face again. This is the longest you two have been apart since the wedding. Moreover, he didn't sound quite like himself on the phone yesterday.   
The screen reveals the interior of your royal bedroom in Cordonia. On the bed he's made love to you a thousand times, sits Liam.   
 _'Gosh. Why do I feel like crying?'_  
Ecstatic, you grin to hold back the oncoming tears.   
"Hey!"   
Liam looks as overjoyed as you,   
"Hi"   
You keep smiling and blurt out the words you swore you wouldn't -   
"I miss you so much"   
He sighs,   
"I miss you too"   
You plant a big smooch on the laptop screen. Liam laughs.   
"Be strong, my Queen. You're doing this for Cordonia"   
"I know, I know", you pout, "But I miss you so bad. Hana actually caught me googling you. It was embarrassing"   
"My sweet darling wife", he leans forward, "I love you, but do me a favour. Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is"   
Of course. You give him a somber nod, looking deathly serious.   
"How hard is it?"   
He shakes his head at your innuendo,   
"Seriously..."   
"Fine. I'll be good!", you make a face.   
"That would be new"   
"The feed just got clearer. I can see the lonely freckle on your jaw. And..."   
His red-rimmed eyes. His pale face. His tired slouch.   
Your smile disappears. He jokes,   
"Did my looks leave you speechless yet again?"   
"Liam, you look like hell"   
"Ouch"   
"I'm serious. Did something happen?"   
You're too well acquainted with that dismissive shake of his head. When he doesn't meet your eyes, you are absolutely sure something's wrong.   
"I'm fine", he tries to assure you.   
"Tell me the truth"   
"I..."   
You use your Queen voice,   
"Liam..."   
"It's nothing you should worry about"   
"You look like you haven't slept in days!"   
"Because I haven't"   
The way his voice drops makes your heart drop too. Liam picks at something on his pajamas, still not looking up at you.   
"But darling, why?"   
He sighs, glances at you and throws back his shoulders.   
"I can't sleep without you" 

Of all the possible reasons why he looks like a sick vampire - that's the one. And it nearly melts you to hear it. You can't help smiling,   
"Is that true?"   
"It is. I'm sorry. I know it's stupid. But...", Liam says, "Before we got married, I always had trouble sleeping. Then after we got married, I actually started to snore"   
"It's not that bad"   
"Then why do you punch me when it happens?"   
You grin,   
"Moving on"   
Liam explains,   
"At first, I thought it was just post-coital lull. Don't look so smug. Anyway... now you're not here, and I find myself lying awake no matter how exhausted I am"   
You stifle the "Aw!" ready to slip past your lips. He waits for you to speak again. Well, when nothing works...   
"Maybe", you begin, "A post-coital lull is what you need"   
He watches you inquisitively,   
"Pardon?"   
Biting your lip with a wicked leer, you start to unbutton your pajama top. Liam speaks but his eyes follow the movement of your hands.   
"Um… what are you doing?"   
"Giving you a show"   
You get out of your clothes and sit smiling on the bed, wearing blue lingerie. Liam looks on with starry eyes,   
"You're so beautiful"   
You blush and ask him,   
"So... is it hard yet?"   
"The moment you undid that first button"   
You cover your mouth and giggle. Liam smiles at you from the other side of an ocean. He pulls off his t-shirt, accompanied by the sound of your hooting and whistling. It's almost unbelievable how happy and giddy you feel. Especially when he moves closer to his laptop. His seductive voice is like silk gliding along your skin, a lover's plea.   
"Touch yourself for me"   
"Oh I will"   
Liam chuckles,   
"Now, silly"   
Color rushes up your cheeks. Flustered, you whisper,   
"But Liam..."   
"What have I told you about starting things you can't finish?"   
Spurred by his taunting remark, you narrow your eyes at him.   
"I can definitely finish this"   
"Hopefully, we can both finish"   
You fight a smile and shake your head at him. He cocks his head to the side a little.   
"Please, beautiful. I want to see you come"   
At his words, you release a shaky breath and put a hand to your thigh. You slip it into your panties, blushing harder with Liam watching you. Your fingertips trigger a little jolt of pleasure. Your husband says,   
"The moment you set your foot back in our bedroom, that's going to be my hand instead of yours"   
 _Yes._ Liam's long, artist hands... holding you, touching you.   
"And my mouth too", he whispers, "I can still remember the taste of you on my tongue"   
You move your fingers lazily up and down your slit, closing your eyes and imagining it to be Liam's tongue. And the way he purses his lips to suck on your...   
"Oh…"   
"Riley... look at me"   
You open your eyes and find him gazing at you in the way he does. He gives you an encouraging nod. You look him in the eye and slide two fingers inside yourself.   
"You can do better than that"   
A third finger, stretching you out... almost like Liam does. He watches as the fingers move in and out of you. You breathe audibly, gasping for air, feeling the pleasure build.   
"If I were there, I would have thrust harder"   
You do as he wants you to and _damn, it's good_.   
"Oh..."   
"I love hearing you moan like that. Say my name"   
"L-Liam..."   
"Louder"   
You groan, moving your fingers faster,   
"I shouldn't. Someone might hear me"   
"Say it"   
 _"Unnh..."  
_ "Say my name"   
Faster and deeper. Rising, rising.   
Liam says,   
"Say it"   
 **** _"Liam…!"_  
You keel over and gasp. Your body trembles with the powerful release it just experienced.   
"Good girl" 

* * *

 

It's 12:00 am in Cordonia when you slip into bed and turn to face Liam.   
"Good night", you smile.   
He watches you for a moment before saying,   
"Good night"   
Though your eyes are closed, you can feel him watching you fall asleep. Soon, his fatigue prevails. You gingerly open one eye and find him fast asleep. Smiling, you get up, blow a kiss to the laptop screen, and begin to dress up.  
It's 7:00 AM where you are, in India.


	7. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Liam have your first fight.

What had started out as a regular morning was now anything but. You and Liam had never had a fight.  
Well, not before this.   
"So to paraphrase, you approve of the kind of underhanded behavior that goes on here", you scowl.   
Liam is standing before the mirror, buttoning his shirt. Though his back is to you, you can see his reflection in the mirror rolling its eyes.   
"For the love of God, Riley, why are you making such a big deal out of this? I really don't want to fight with you"   
Goaded further by his insensitive remark, you get off the bed and walk to him. Liam turns his head to look at you while he is getting dressed. You make no effort to hide the anger in your voice or on your face.   
"There are people stealing from the royal funds and you act like it's no big deal. I have to care about this stuff because you're too naive and too damn polite!"   
This time he turns to you full. His mouth is pursed tight as he folds his arms over his chest.   
"Are you done?", Liam asks.   
You exhale a deep breath that flares your nostrils. Your arms fall against your sides after you raise them hopelessly.   
"Of course. Why would you listen to the American who has only been at court for eight months?"   
It's your back to him now as you walk to the wardrobe and he complains,   
"It's only you who keeps pointing that out. Others..."   
You almost slam the wardrobe door before saying,   
"You're not wearing your signet ring, genius. Guess I have to point that out too"   
He is so oblivious! He thinks we're all living in Candyland and no one's gonna steal each other's ponies! Lord Rothbury has been embezzling funds from the royal family and the ministry for about a year now. But when you pointed out the possibility to Liam, he patronised you!   
_"You have a sharp eye, my lady. Good work"  
_ Well, it would serve him right. Just for not taking you seriously. You're the goddamn Queen!   
_'Ma'm, I am in the lobby'_ \- you read the text your EA just sent you.   
Time to put on the crown and slay. 

You tighten the strap of your shoes, rise and pat down your pants. When you move towards the door, Liam blocks your way. You glare at him but he doesn't flinch. His voice is almost menacing as he says,   
"You forgot to kiss me, genius. Guess _I_ have to point that out"   
A sudden arousal for your handsome husband surges within you. In your anger, you suppress it fast.   
"Fine", you say.   
You turn your face upwards with the intention of giving him a brief, routine kiss. Liam surprises you by melding his lips against yours. At your gasp, he slips his tongue into your mouth and holds you to him by the neck. He kisses you deeper, and his hand travels down to your butt. He squeezes your ass so hard, you moan into his mouth. For fear of succumbing to the desire that is fused with the air, you pull back from Liam, breathing hard and turning different shades of red. He lets go of you and says,   
"Your Majesty will do well to remember who can make her squeal like that. Good day"   
When no sharp retort comes to mind, you huff and storm out of the chambers. 

* * *

_'Oh. Oh no. Is this what being wrong when your spouse is right feels like? Gosh, it's terrible.'_

The biggest news in Cordonia today is the fall of the Golden Duke, Lord Rothbury. He was brought out of his manor in handcuffs, his eyes filled with hate. According to the news, police are coming upon heaps and heaps of electronic evidence for the Duke's treachery towards the people and the Crown. Your EA confirmed the gossip with Liam's EA - that the King had known about the embezzlement for months and had set a team of investigators upon it since, waiting for the best moment to reveal Lord Rothbury's great colors to all of Cordonia.   
Guess you owe your “naive, too polite” husband an apology.   
"Is that all for today, Ma'm?"   
"Huh?", you look at your EA, "Yes. Yes, that will be all, Fara. Thank you"   
"It's my honor, Your Majesty. Good night"   
"Good night"   
You mumble a cuss word the moment the doors are closed after her. You're going to have to apologize to Liam. It can't be that difficult, right? Yet every cell of yours deplores the thought.   
You collect yourself as the doors open again. Your heartbeat quickens on seeing Liam. He, on the other hand, seems not to have noticed you for the first time ever (wow, that hurts), and proceeds to undress before his daily shower. You watch the coat then the shirt slid off his back. The silence is painful nearly.   
"I didn't see you at dinner", you say.   
"Long day"   
"Did you eat?"   
"On my way home, yes. You?"   
"I did too", you add, "Clams"   
"Excellent"   
He's still not looking at you. Your heart sinks when he heads for the bathing chamber without even a backwards glance at you. Now you start to feel sorry. And you plan. 

By the time Liam steps out of the shower, you have changed into nightwear.   
"Um… have you seen my phone?", you say.   
Liam turns to you and sure enough, you have got his attention now. His hand stops mid-frisking of his wet hair. You place your hands right next to each other and peer down the bed. That's not usually something to gawk at, unless you're wearing the sheer, low-cut, lace negligee. _Which you are._    
You can just feel your cleavage right upto your neck as you stay on your knees and pretend to look for the phone.   
"Here", Liam holds it out to you, "It was on the settee"   
You crane your neck so your hair artfully falls off one shoulder.   
"Oh. Thanks! I thought it might have fallen off the bed"   
"You don't have to seduce me to get out of saying sorry"   
Showing off your calves and faux-gasping, you say,   
"Whatever are you talking about?"   
Liam smirks,   
"I don't want you to say sorry. And I am not going to say sorry either for my cold response to what seemed to you the discovery of the season. I didn't want anyone to know about it. Before you say anything, it is not a lack of trust. It was me trying to exclude shop talk from the little private time we have with each other every day. I know you think I'm too secretive. But I have my reasons. And they do not contradict the fact that I trust you more than I trust myself"   
You maintain your steely stare,   
"I'm still mad at you"   
"I am too"   
His face shows no sign of it. When he is not smiling, Liam looks too grim.   
"Are you?", you mock him, "Is the King of Hearts capable of anger?"   
"You don't wish to know"   
"Maybe I do"   
Gaze meets gaze as if swords were clashing. Before you know it, Liam grabs your waist with both hands and flips you on your stomach. You try to recover from the surprise by getting on your hands and knees, ready to sit up. But Liam lifts your little dress, slides your panties to the side, and licks you from behind.   
"Oh!", you purr in surprise.   
More than willing to enjoy the pleasant sensations, you relax and lower your head to the pillow. From behind you, Liam stops to say,   
"You know what? None of that for you tonight"   
Just like before, he flips you onto your back. You look him in the eye and say with scorn,   
"Good. 'Cause you always seem to enjoy it more than I do"   
He raises a brow and unwraps the towel around his waist,   
"Have you heard of something called 'performing'? You would have if you ever had to fake something. You're welcome, by the way"   
Furious, you help him get the negligee off you and kiss him angrily. You nip his tongue in your mouth, making him hiss a little. He bites your lip in response and tugs off your panties. You slap his hand away when it tries to part your lower lips, and growl,   
"Don't you dare. I intend to ride the fuck out of you tonight"   
Muttering something in his frustration, Liam licks a long line from your pelvis to the middle of your breasts. He nibbles and sucks on the rotund flesh peeking from your bra, making you groan. You pull him to you by the neck and shut him up with a kiss. Like before, he pulls you on top of him with almost no effort.   
"Keep your word", he says to you, breathing hard.   
You hold him right where you want him, say,   
"I will", and sink down upon him.   
That low grunt of pain and pleasure he emits - it's where you live. You lean over and hold the headboard while Liam holds your hips. He says,   
"Just so you know, I do love eating you out. Less for the act itself, more for your lusty moans"   
You move,   
"And not one of those moans was fake, not one. I am grateful for that too, but let's not ruin angry sex by resolving our differences just yet"   
"Duly noted", he nods. 


	8. Baby Got Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot dedicated to King Liam's fabulous butt.

It's 6:00 AM.  
You wonder why you're up so early. Pushing your hair out of your face, you sit up and yawn. It's way too early to be up. The sunlight has barely set in yet. As you turn to look to your bedfellow, a smile forms on your face, watching him sleep so peacefully. You lean over and lay a feather-light kiss on his temple. He stirs a little as you smile again and get out of bed. 

Today's going to be busy. Liam has been an outspoken protestor of the anti-privacy laws in Europe. Two EU ambassadors will be landing in Cordonia within the next hour for an assembly with King Liam. You will be there too, but you also have your own projects to take care of. Eliminating tuition fees in all of Cordonia was proving even more difficult than you had estimated it would. But the fight goes on as long as the fighter stands.   
Arching your tired back, you step out of the bathroom. Er, "bathing-chamber".   
You draw away the curtain a little and gaze outside the palace windows.   
_'Crap. It's raining'  
_ This can't be good for today's events. You'll have to consult Liam's EA and your own too.   
_"Hrmm"_    
You look up from your phone screen towards the bed. Liam has moved in his sleep again. The covers have slipped halfway down his thighs, revealing his gorgeous butt. You smile, reminiscing about last night when he started laughing mid-sex.   
_"What's so funny?!", you had ended up grinning.  
__"You just called my penis the Cordonian Excalibur", he had grinned._    
And now he is lying naked before you, finally starting to feel more comfortable with his bare self in your presence. You can't blame him though. He's known you for less than a year. But it seems like a full, wholesome lifetime. 

You close the curtains and move away from the windows to cover him up. Can't let him get cold.   
_'Damn. That is one fine ass'  
_ You stop in your tracks to admire your husband's excellent derriere. It's shapely and muscular. Smooth and... polished. Hell, it looks taut enough to crack an egg on it.  
The sinewy thickness of his outstretched thigh is so sexy. And the position he is sleeping in! It perfectly showcases his assets. Like on an exquisite sculpture, there's the slope of his robust back and his wide shoulders. Liam may not be built like a gym bro, but he has this naturally sexy athletic frame.   
You wish you could stare at this view forever. Well, it might not be a bad idea to capture it...   
_'Sorry, baby. Ya queen needs her porn'  
_ You tiptoe around the room, with your phone camera on, to find the perfect angle.   
_'Yes!'  
_ You click shots of the King's prone, nude body, with your tongue outside the corner of your mouth.   
_'Good, good'  
_ "Hm"   
_'Oh shit'  
_ Quickly putting the phone on the settee, you turn to sneak off to the bathroom. But Liam is up and awake before you can escape.   
"Hey"   
His happy, sleepy voice.   
"Hey you", you turn around to face him.   
His eyelids are still drooping as he sits up naked in bed, covering his lower half with the sheets. He crooks his finger towards you,   
"Come here"   
"Bossy, aren't we?", you smirk and climb into bed.   
"You don't get to say that after last night. Ah, sweet bliss"   
This is your favourite morning ritual. The moment he is awake, Liam absolutely has to give you a long hug. He won't be denied his morning cuddle at any cost. Not that you're complaining.   
You pass your fingers through his hair, lovingly stroke the back of his head. He keeps on hugging your waist and exhaling deep breaths.   
"Why can I never get enough of you?", he mumbles and kisses your tummy.   
"Because you're insatiable"   
"One of my many vices, I'm afraid"   
"Speaking of vices", you bite your lip and confess, "I may or may not have taken a picture of you sleeping in the nude"   
"Okay. Wait... **_what?!"_**   

You keep your eyes down as Liam stares at you with disbelief. He finally says,   
"Show me"   
You retrieve your phone from the settee and show him the picture you took of his bare bottom. Liam does not seem happy to see it. He keeps his eyes on it and says to you,   
"Do you have any idea what a scandal it would be if someone else saw this photo?"   
"Geez, Liam. You don't think I would show it to other people, do you?"   
"You wouldn't, but accidents happen. Your EA or her secretary might happen to come across it and someone might release it to the press"   
"Come on. That's..."   
"And why would you take a picture of my butt? All the useful stuff is in the front"   
You bite down on your tongue to keep from laughing.   
"Well, it's really cute", you say.   
Liam raises his eyebrows,   
"Cute?"   
You nod,   
"And sexy"   
He looks up to the ceiling and sighs. When he looks down at you again, he seems tired.   
"I am flattered that you enjoy my buttocks, Riley, but you can't keep that picture. You have to delete it"   
"But-but..."   
"No buts. Literally", he takes your hand, "I'm sorry, but it makes me uncomfortable knowing that photograph exists. Could you please delete it? For me?"   
He kisses your hand. Damn Liam and his earnest pleas. You roll your eyes,   
"Fine"   
"Thank you"   
You huff and get out of bed,   
"Just so you know, I'm going to make you beg when you ask me for anal someday"   
He is grinning,   
"I don't mind getting on my knees to please you"   
He winks, making you blush at the innuendo as you walk away. 

* * *

After a busy day as Queen of Cordonia, you have retired to the royal chambers. Your Executive Assistant (EA) has followed you within. You turn to her and smile,   
"That will be all for today, Fara"   
"Very well, Your Majesty. Good evening"   
"To you as well"   
Fara curtsies and leaves. The attendants close the big oak doors to your chambers from outside.  
The moment you're out of scrutiny, you release a long breath, go to the bedroom, kick off your shoes and jump on the bed. Its now-familiar softness seems to embrace your back and your outstretched arms. Bronze evening light filters into the room through bulletproof window panes across your prone form. Everything seems to say "Home, at last". Cordonia has become your home indeed in these last few months. Being the Queen is a god-awful burden but you bear it. It comes with two perks: the power to make a huge difference in the world, and the most adoring husband anyone could ask for. He is the reason you're here in this strange country, on this gigantic bed, in stuffy posh clothes. But a moment with Liam makes up for a lifetime of queenly duties. 

You sigh at the thought of him, haven't seen him since he left for the Parliament this morning.   
_'I miss you, Liam'  
_ You pout and flip over onto your stomach, burying your face in the mattress. If only he could walk in here right now and just say your name in that excited way he does - the world would be okay.  
Your world, at least.  
All these years you thought no one could make you as happy as you make yourself. Liam's always an exception though.   
_'Great. I miss him more now'_  
You raise your head and unlock your phone screen. He might have left another text after the one you got at lunch. But nope.  
You read his last text again and absent-mindedly open the phone gallery. There's pictures on it from a recent album, titled "Bae Boudoir". You grin to yourself and open it. 

Like a pervert (well, not a pervert exactly), you had secretly taken pictures of Liam that morning as he got ready for the day (okay, exactly like a pervert). He almost caught you once but you pretended to be taking a selfie.   
_'So hot'_  
"Ahem"   
You turn to find Liam standing at the foot of the bed. He is observing you.   
"Hey, babe", you lock your phone screen and get up, "When did you get in?"   
"A moment ago. I was wondering what had Your Majesty so captivated that she didn't hear the doors open"   
He leans over and kisses you. You throw your arms around his neck and return the kiss. Feeling warmer as his hands settle on your waist, you open your mouth and part his with your tongue. The image of his behind from this morning comes to your mind and makes you groan with ripe sexual frustration. Liam explores your mouth too, now fisting his hand in your hair and tugging at it a little. You moan and clutch the lapels of his coat.   
"Liam..."   
He interrupts you with another kiss while his hands grip your neck and the small of your back. You almost swoon as his lips pass along your tongue, and over its tip, only to settle fiercely against your own lips again. His thumb passes over your clothed breast, making it perk up. Your heart beats faster, your breathing turns frantic. And there's a longing feeling between your thighs. Liam breaks the kiss, and it is a while before you can open your eyes.   
"Take m...", you begin to say.   
"I knew it!", he exclaims.   
As you try to catch your breath, you see him holding your phone and gaping at its screen. Your reflexes kick in and you jump up to take the phone out of his hands.   
"No! Liam!"   
He holds it away, keeping you at bay with his free hand. There's surprise in his tone.   
"You promised you would delete it. But you took some more pictures! When did you even take these?!"   
"It's my phone! Gimme!"   
He shows you the picture,   
"And this is MY naked butt!"   
You wrestle him for the phone and end up pushing him on the bed. Liam keeps his phone-holding hand out of your reach, still holding you off with his other hand.   
"I'm going to delete it this very moment!"   
"No! Don't!"   
You climb further on top of him, 'till you're sitting on his chest and fighting for the phone. Liam topples you almost effortlessly. You nearly shriek as he throws the phone across the bed. Before you can try to reach for it, he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head.   
"What are you..."   
You stop on seeing the desire in his eyes. In sync, his chest and yours rise and fall, as you both gasp for air. Liam glances at your lips, your waist right below his mouth, before locking eyes with you. 

Without a word, Liam lifts your blouse, bends down and kisses the skin just below your navel. His kisses stray upwards to your mouth, to your chin, your neck, and you lie there as he keeps holding your wrists together.   
"Onh!", you mewl, as he nips at your collarbone.   
He moves back up to kiss you again. It's leisurely this time. He is still kissing the breath out of you when his hand begins to roam along your pantyhose-clad leg. His fingers press into the mesh cloth, as if wanting to feel your skin.  
Reaching your knees, Liam easily parts them and your left leg falls limp on the bed.  You moan into his mouth again as he roughly grabs your ass through the thin fabric. He puts his hand under your back and starts to pull the pantyhose down your bottom. He stops kissing you long enough to roll it down your thighs. While you kick it off your feet, he puts two pillows under your lower back. He gets rid of your panties too, throwing them on the floor. You tingle with anticipation as he pulls you to him by the ankles and places your feet over his shoulders.   
"Take off your clothes", you say.   
"No"   
"No?"   
The conversation is cut off when Liam parts your buttcheeks with his hands and bends low. A loud yelp escapes your mouth when his mouth touches your anus. Almost instinctively, you try to pull away but his grip is too powerful.   
"L-liam, are you craz - _ah!"_    
You shake out of control as your husband, the King of Cordonia, turns his head from side to side to taste as much of you as he can. He enters you, just the tip of his tongue, and you quake. He pulls out to suck on your little hole before he slips his tongue inside you again. The feeling is so foreign, yet so pleasurable. You arch your back and cry as his tongue thrusts in and out of you. The tickling feeling of euphoria is too much to bear.   
"Liam, stop. Stop! Please"   
Liam lets go of your legs and lowers your waist on the pillows again. He looks worried.   
"Sorry. Didn't feel good?", he asks with concern.   
You shake your head, stifling a whimper.   
"Then what happened?"   
"It..."   
He waits for you to answer, putting his arms around you now. You manage to say,   
"It felt... too good"   
A sweet smile blooms on his face,   
"I am glad"   
He kisses your forehead, and looks down at you,   
"Why did you ask me to stop?"   
You measure your words before speaking,   
"I'll let you do this to me, only if you let me do it to you"   
The smile disappears. Liam begins to move away,   
"Riley..."   
You pull him back close. Mixed feelings seem to dance across his face. There's fear, there's embarrassment. And happily enough, curiosity too. You seize on it and touch his face.   
"Can I tell you something?"   
He gives a curt nod.   
"I have been so horny lately. It's not enough that I touch myself. The pain doesn't go away until I'm touched by you. You know I love you, Liam. But you don't realize how much I _want_ you, crave you. Most of the times, we are both too tired to do anything but I know you still ask me if I want to. That's how considerate you are. You think about pleasing me when you can barely keep your eyes open. I feel the same way about you. I want to make love to every single inch of you. I want our bodies to know each other so intimately that you can't tell they are apart"   
You grin on feeling the sudden hard warmth in Liam's pants and press closer to him.   
"Most of all, I want to grab that sexy ass of yours and go to town on it", you smirk.   
Seeming unsure yet intrigued, Liam clears his throat. He looks down and mumbles,   
"Fine"   
"What?"   
"I said fine. We can do... that"   
You give him a huge smile and wraps your limbs around him. Liam smiles too, though reluctantly. You kiss his nose,   
"I promise I'll make it good, baby"   
He shakes his head at you and sits back on his knees. There's a gleam of mischief in the way he says,   
"I'm going to show you first how it's done"   
You purr,   
"Yes, please"


	9. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU sequel to the Royal Romance. It's kinda dark and tragic.

_"If you're lost, you can look and you..."  
__'Tsk. Why can't I never get it right?'  
_ Fiona put her hands on the piano keys again, and tried to sing,   
_"If you're lost, you can look_... Mum, I know you're there"   
With an eye roll, she turned to look over her shoulder. Her mother peeked from behind the door before grinning and walking over to her.   
"I'm sorry, sweetheart", Hana kissed the top of her head, "But I just love to hear you sing"   
"I suck"   
"Language"   
"I mean", Fiona frowned, "I can't get that song right. I have been trying to sing it all my life!"   
"Sweetie, you're too hard on yourself. If you ask me, I would say you sing it better than Cyndi Lauper did"   
"FYI, _Time After Time_ is Eva Cassidy's song. So is _True Colours_. And..."   
"My little music snob", Hana tweaked her nose, "How about I play and you sing?"   
Fiona made space for her mother to sit, saying,   
"Fine"   
Hana stretched her fingers before they touched the piano. She smiled,   
"Let's take it from the top" 

When the first notes of her song opened, Fiona was a little distracted by how well her mother always played the piano. She recollected herself soon and sang.   
_"Lying in my bed, I hear the..."  
_ In tandem, the song played in her mind. It wasn't the original or any of the numerous covers she had heard over the years. It was soft and warm, without being sad or exciting. It was nurturing.   
_"And you say, 'Go slow'..."  
_ She had shown her musical talents at the age of 3, playing Twinkle Twinkle on her toy keyboard. People praised her singing. And despite of much searching and practicing, she couldn't quite imitate the _Time After Time_ she had always heard. If you asked her, she couldn’t tell you where she had heard it. It was like a faded memory she couldn’t quite recall. Something she heard in her mind whenever she felt alone.    
_"If you're lost you can loo_...", she tried again, _"If you're lost, you can look_... Ughh! I can't! I hate this song!"   
"Fi...", Hana got up to go after her, "Fiona" 

The child had rushed out of the room and climbed out of the window. She landed softly on her feet in the garden. Looking at her were the groundskeeper and his son. Fiona asked the man,   
"Sam, do you mind if Ren and I play by the fountain for a while?"   
He shook his head,   
"As long as you both don't get soaked. Go with her, son. And behave yourself"   
Ren gave Fiona a sheepish smile before reaching her. They walked towards the fountain together.   
"What have you got there?"   
Fiona pointed at the small book jutting out of Ren's pants pocket. He put it in her hand.   
"Modern European History?", Fiona tossed it back at him, "You're so boring, Ren"   
He put the book where it had been, and remarked,   
"You're mean today"   
"I'm sorry", Fiona stopped and leaned over to dip her hand in the fountain water, "Also, sorry for dissing your book. Any interesting stories in it?"   
Ren's face brightened up in an instant.   
"There's a chapter about modern kingdoms which was really cool. This one country, Cordonia, has a dramatic history. You would like it. I googled the King and Queen's names just to see what they look like, and it came up with so much stuff. Like a bad sappy movie"   
"What stuff?"   
Ren told her,   
"About the King and Queen. They had to..."   
"Fiona?"   
Startled at Hana's voice, the two looked up and found her watching them from the window. She said, looking stern,  
"It's time for lunch. Get inside and wash up. Ren, you can play with her later. Your father is probably looking for you"   
Fiona slumped her shoulders and trudged inside, waving goodbye to Ren. 

 _'Oh god'_ , Hana kept her mouth pursed tight.   
When Fiona had looked up to give her a wary look, she had caught a glimpse of those eyes under the sun. Almost identical to...  
And that purposeful walk belonged to none other than Fiona's father.  
Years had passed, but Hana could still smell the arid smoke, hear his voice over the crackling fire.   
_"Take her with you. Tell them she died with me. Just take her away from this damned place!"  
__Hana cried as he thrust his infant daughter in her arms. So did Fiona.  
__"Dadaaa!", she screeched and wailed.  
__He kissed Fiona’s face repeatedly before letting go. Hana sobbed,  
__"Liam, we can still make it! I'll go get help. Please!"  
__His tears flowed across his soot-grimed face.  
__"They took my wife from me. I won't let them take my daughter. Be brave like your Mum, okay, Fifi? I love you so much", he smiled at his daughter one last time before looking to Hana, "Go. It's going to blow. Get out of here! Go!"  
__Against her will, she had turned her back on him and ran._

Every night ever since, she could still feel the impact as the car blasted into smithereens behind her back.   
"Mum, are you all right?"   
Those eyes again. Looking at her with concern, like someone else's had in the palace boutique dressing room, once upon a time.   
"I am sorry I ran out on you mid-song", Fiona hugged her waist, "You're not upset with me, right?"   
Hana smiled and stroked her hair,   
"How could I ever be upset with my little princess?"   
"Thank you", Fiona took her by the hand and led her away from the window, "Will you play for me after lunch? Cause I think I know now what I'm doing wrong with the song. In my head, it sounds American. Not like Eva Cassidy or Cyndi Lauper. But American. Like they show on America's Got Talent, yeah? So we can..." 

* * *

Warm, loving hands had wrapped themselves across her first abode. The woman who had loved Fiona before she was even born, had stood in a maze garden, looking down at her swollen belly with much adoration. A man's comforting arms had gone around them both as he pressed a kiss on to the bump.   
_"If you're lost, you can look and you will find me. Time after time"_ , the woman had smiled and sang, _"If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting. Time after time_ "


	10. Kings and Queens of Cordonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Liam tells his queen about a king and queen of the old.

On a rare, leisurely evening, after you have both half-emptied a bottle of wine, Liam laughs at your joke. His laughter is enriching. It's the sound of him being happy which lifts your spirits.  
You unfurl your fingers in his thick hair, graze his scalp lovingly. He has laid his head on your lap for a while now. It's a welcome weight.    
"I am sorry if I was a complete caveman today", he says.   
"Enh", you speak American and you know he loves it, "At least you didn't dock him. I have had an ex do that before and honestly, it's repulsive"   
"I didn't like the way he was looking at you, that's all"   
"So you gave Prince Harry the cold shoulder? I know I'm a catch, babe, but he has other things to do than try to seduce your wife"   
"He better. Cordonian royals are fiercely protective of their spouses"   
You smile,   
"Are they now?"   
"Always have been"   
Laying a kiss on your thigh, he traces circles on it with his finger. You love seeing him so relaxed.   
"Do you know the legend of my great ancestor Queen Kenna and her beloved?", he asks.   
"No, but I enjoy a good love story. Do tell"   
Liam shifts so his head is sideways on your lap. You can see his dark eyes brighten as he starts to speak. 

"Many centuries ago, long before there was a Cordonia, there were five great kingdoms. Queen Kenna, who was only 18 when she won her first battle, had to go to great lengths to unify these kingdoms. She had all kinds of help too - mercenaries, courtesans, shipbuilders, scientists, other royals, and according to legend... dragons"   
"Wait. Are you sure you're not just recapping last week's GoT?"   
Liam tries not to return your mischievous smile and goes on with his story.   
"Some quirky historians insist that Queen Kenna had... dalliances with these friends of hers..."   
"Medieval orgies? Now you're talking"   
"As I was saying, you pervert..."   
You giggle.   
"...it's why history is dubious as to whom she actually married and made King. Or her fellow Queen. Different people will believe different stories. For instance, the Nevrakis family history states that the Queen married their ancestor Prince Diavolos and solidified her reign. Ancient Fydorian texts will have us believe that she married their ancestor, King Tevan. And there were recent finds, in what used to be Aurelia, of gold statuettes of two female lovers, who are supposed to be their ruler Queen Annelyse and Queen Kenna. There are also tales that she married a man who tamed dragons or a lady mercenary we know much less about"   
"What do Cordonians believe?"   
"We believe that the man our great ancestor married was a spy"   
"Like 007?"   
"Medieval 007"   
You wait for Liam to go on but he stalls. You nudge him,   
"She really married a spy?"   
"Oh, he was much more than that. He was a poor orphan from the capital city of Lykos. He was her friend and advisor. He risked his own life on many occasions to save hers"   
"Aw"   
Liam rises from your lap, still narrating the story.   
"It is believed that their union ushered in the most glorious era for the Five Kingdoms. Queen Kenna dealt with political matters and court, while the King ensured that their subjects were looked after well"   
You wonder aloud,   
"That is quite the role reversal"   
Liam nods,   
"Either he was a man ahead of his times or he loved her very much"   
Cradling your knees to your chest, you try to keep the eagerness out of your voice,   
"Tell me more"   
Liam resumes, in an indulging tone,   
"It is said that the King and Queen passed the throne to their children when their firstborn came of age. You would think they would have stayed with them to supervise, but history indicates that the two, in fact, retired to a small mercantile town. They lived out the rest of their days in Alriel, in secret. No one knew that the happy old couple who were always holding hands had once been the liberators of that very kingdom"   
"But why did they go into hiding?"   
"Think about it. They spent most of their youth fighting to regain the throne. Then they spent a major part of their lives rebuilding the kingdom. It's natural they would want to spend their last few years in seclusion together, away from any more responsibilities"   
You nod. Liam waits for your question.   
"How many kids did they have?"   
"Four. Their first few generations ruled Stormholt which was Queen Kenna's home. But after her demise, that kingdom did not survive for long. However, the couple had a child after they came to Panrion"   
"All the seclusion will lead to that", you waggle your brows.   
"It is to that child of Queen Kenna Rys that we, my great-grandfather and his great-grandfather before him, trace their ancestry to. The regents Keawe, who ruled Panrion, gave up their thrones for the Rys's. Alriel, in time, became the capital of Cordonia"   
"Hang on. Her name was Kenna Rys?"   
"Yes"   
"Maiden name?"   
Liam gives a nod. You ask,   
"So the King took her name?"   
"It's most likely that he did"   
"But what was his name?"   
"Sadly, since many of the historical records sing praises of Queen Kenna as a warrior queen, there is little mention of her life after the wars. We don't know what they called the man she married"   
You pout,   
"That is so sad. No one knows his name?"   
"Nope", Liam gets off the bed, "We only know from fables and a few poems he composed for the Queen that she would refer to him as her ever-mysterious love"   
"That is so sweet"   
You try to picture the dashing medieval spy who played such an important role in Cordonian history, the lengths he must have had gone to for him to be considered worthy of the Queen's hand. Silently, you wish they got to live out their final years in peace. It must have been such a relief to not be King and Queen anymore, just two people in love. Maybe you and Liam would be able to be that someday. 

"Penny for your thoughts?", Liam unbuttons his shirt by the wardrobe.   
You smile to yourself, hugging your knees closer together,   
"Just wondering how madly they must have been in love to make it work"   
You look to Liam when he doesn't respond. There's a thoughtful smile on his face as he watches you.   
"They were. Like I told you, the King was so protective of his Queen that if ever a threat emerged, he would set out to investigate it on his own. He didn't trust anyone else to do it"   
"That's kinda paranoid"   
Liam slowly approaches the bed,   
"They would have to spend many a long nights apart when he was away on a mission. But when he returned..."   
You jump back as Liam pounces on the bed. He shakes his head, a devilish look on his face.   
"He would remind her who was the King"   
You feel aroused by the sudden change in Liam's demeanor. He inches closer and you instinctively climb off the bed.   
"Y-yeah?"   
Your husband keeps his eyes locked on your movements. He gets off the bed, circling it from the other side while you move slowly in his opposite direction.   
"He would think of everything he had imagined doing to her upon his return", Liam moves.   
You walk backwards around the bed, blushing because of the lust so apparent in Liam's eyes. A shiver passes along your bare arms.   
"And then?"   
"And then...", Liam gets closer, "He would sweep her off her feet!"   
"Ah! Liam!"   
You laugh and shriek and struggle as Liam lifts you over his shoulder and tosses you on the bed. He towers above you, holding you in place with his knees on both sides of you. You turn your face away, giggling, as he goes on in that same narrator's voice.   
"They would lock themselves up in the royal bedchamber. They wouldn't get out for days at times. He would tell her she was the light of his world", Liam whispers against your ear, "And then take her like an animal"   
You let him kiss your neck,   
"They teach you all this in your history textbook?"   
"No", he tugs your dress off your shoulders and chest, "But I know how badly a King can lust after his Queen"   
A contended sigh escapes your lips as Liam puts his mouth on your breast. You press your fingers onto his neck and thank his ancestors for existing. The stars had to have aligned just right centuries ago for two people to become one, and for their union to give unto you the man you loved.


	11. Mine Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Liam and Queen Riley get a visit from superstar Matt Rodriguez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like writing a jealous Liam, but I did this for a fic request I got on tumblr. Hope you like it.

Riley was holding onto Liam’s arm so tight, her fingernails dug into the fabric of his coatsleeve. He had to laugh.   
“Will you calm down? I must say, dear, I never took you for a fangirl”   
His Queen’s exaggerated expression only made him grin more. Riley said,   
“Not a fangirl? Liam, we’re going to meet Matt Rodriguez. Matt.  _Fucking_. Rodriguez”   
“That’s an odd middle name”   
Riley went on, now clutching his arm tighter. She said,   
“Honey, he’s the only reason I watched all those stupid action movies. And then came  _Tender Nothings_ , which as you remember…”   
Liam finished her sentence,   
“We had a private screening of”   
She smiled,   
“Which my sweet, sweet husband planned for me”   
He smiled too as she kissed his cheek. Riley then sighed aloud, her chest heaving. She looked into the distance, and he could swear there were stars in her eyes.   
“He’s just… he’s perfect, you know. He’s an amazing actor. He’s so down to earth, he volunteers, does so much charity work. And he’s too sexy.  _Too sexy!”_  
“Okay. But will you calm down? He’s going to be here any minute”   
She drew in a quick breath, nodding,   
“You’re right. He’s going to meet the King and Queen of Cordonia. Not a twenty-three year old Riley who had a body pillow with his face on it”   
“She had a what now?”   
“Oh here they come! Quick, look regal!”   
Liam chuckled,   
“You’re so adorable today”   
He barely had time to look away from her as she sat next to him on the settee, when the door opened. The servant asked,   
“Your Majesties, Mr. Matt Rodriguez is here to see you about his TV project. Shall I let him in?”   
Liam glanced at Riley. She took a deep breath, giving him a nod. He turned to smile at the servant.   
“Yes, please”   
  
Liam considered himself above the petty emotion of jealousy. He had complete faith in his wife. And why should he envy anyone? He had everything a man could ask for. The woman he loved, great friends, the support of his people, the power to make a difference in the world, more than the bare necessities. He was happy.   
But as he watched his precious wife talk with Matt Rodriguez, Liam felt the cold viper of jealousy tighten its hold on him.   
Matt Rodriguez looked like a fucking Greek god, for fuck’s sake.   
Every slight movement of his body flexed one of the hundreds of tight muscles he had. And Riley, try as hard as she might, couldn’t hide her fascination with him. Her bearing was all queenly and formal, sure, but her eyes betrayed her. They were brimming with worship.  _Worship._    
“It  _is_  a very ambitious project, Your Majesty. But I…”, Matt smiled, “Well, my fiancee and I, we have always wanted to create a show about history. I think Cordonia is so rich with…”   
Liam kept a stoic face, watching them carefully, participating in the conversation as little as possible. Riley laughed at something Matt said, craning her neck in that way he loved, making her hair fall off her shoulder. Before he knew it, Liam’s arm rebelled against kingly propriety and settled around Riley’s shoulder. He kept his eyes on Matt as Riley turned to glance at him.   
“Speaking of your past work,  _my wife_ , this…”, Liam said.   
He turned his neck to look at her, with a smile playing on his lips, and traced the curve of her cheek with his fingertips.   
“This beautiful, amazing  _wife_  of mine, has made me watch your reboot of  _Cactus Rose_  about 20 times”   
Matt had the grace to laugh and look extremely flattered. Under his fingertips, Liam could sense Riley’s face turn warm. He slid his hand along her bare arm, rubbing it up and down at his leisure. He had a satisfied smirk on his face, as he felt his fingers raise a trail of goosebumps on her arm.   
“Cordonian history does have several interesting aspects”, she was saying, “And the tales of the great Queen Kenna Rys, certainly deserve to be made available to the world at large. A TV show with your creative control might be just the thing”   
Liam said,   
“If you’re going to make a show about my ancestor, I must ask - will you be mentioning her sexual conquests?”   
Riley schooled her expression into one of subdued horror. Matt looked quite flustered, to Liam’s satisfaction. He asked,   
“Um… her sexual conquests, Your Majesty?”   
Liam said, as if it was most common knowledge,   
“Well, Cordonian royals have always had a sizeable carnal appetite”   
He watched Riley’s face, as he eyed her lasciviously.   
“Lucky for us, nearly all of us have been blessed when it comes to spouses”   
Paying no heed to their facial expressions, Liam leaned forth and captured Riley’s lips in a kiss. Despite of her initial surprise, she ended the kiss quickly. She turned to Matt, giving him a guilty smile.   
“I am a terrible influence on my husband. Our Cordonian people call it my American ways”   
Matt gave a laugh at that, adding more to the conversation. Liam simply sat there, refusing to take his arm off her. He sat right there until Matt begged their leave.   
  
The moment they were alone, Riley turned and hit Liam in the chest.  _Hard._  
“What?”, he laughed.   
She said in a high voice that bordered on a squeal,   
“You’re embarrassed me in front of  _Matt Rodriguez!_ How could you?!”   
“How did I embarrass you? I kissed you  _once._  What’s so embarrassing about me showing my affection for my wife?”   
Riley said, mimicking him,   
“Oh, you mean your "beautiful, amazing  _wife”_ , which you reminded Matt about like ten times?“   
Liam shrugged, trying his best to seem innocent.   
"I didn’t mean anything by that”, he mumbled.   
“Yeah, right. Liam, you know pretty damn well that I don’t find jealousy cute. I have told you about my ex who used to be jealous of every man I came in contact with and how crazy it drove me”   
“I’m not jealous of Matt Rodriguez!”   
Riley threw her arms up. She said, shaking her head,   
“Typical”   
“Riley…”, he sighed.   
She walked over to the window, her arms folded over her chest. Liam walked up to her, keeping his space, not wanting to piss her off some more. He noticed the way the sunshine illuminated her lovely face, the slight pout of her lips, which he found agonisingly irresistible. Seeing her upset like that, he felt a twinge of guilt and remorse. His hand reached out cautiously to lay on her arm.   
“I’m sorry”, he said.   
When she didn’t stiffen at his touch, he took another step towards her. His hands settled on her waist from behind as he kissed the top of her head.   
“I really am sorry for behaving so. I trust you more than I trust myself, Riles, you know that. It’s just… the way you looked at him…”, Liam sighed, “But that’s no excuse. My behaviour was unseemly and embarrassing. Please say you will forgive me”   
He placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. When she leaned into it, he kissed the curve of her ear, making her shiver. Liam said, the vibrations from his whispering voice brushing her skin like silk,   
“Truth be told, I’m jealous of everything and everyone that comes in contact with you. If it were up to me, love, I would land us on a remote island and live out the rest of our days there. Eating fruits and fish, sleeping in a hut we make with straws, bathing in the sea, finding the perfect D-cup coconut shells for your island bra”   
Under his chin, Riley’s shoulders shook as she tried not to laugh aloud. She said, still looking outside the window,   
“I’m actually a B cup”   
“No way”   
“I am”   
“Really? Let me make sure”   
Liam cupped her breasts with his hands, making her gasp and swat him off her. She giggled.   
“What has gotten into you?”   
Liam pressed a smooch to the side of her neck, almost on her throat. He said,   
“I surprised myself today. Turns out, I can be quite the caveman if I set my mind to it”   
Riley asked,   
“You do know that I’m not actually in love with Matt Rodriguez, right?”   
“You  _are_ attracted to him”   
“Oh yeah? Like you have never had a celebrity crush before?”   
He scoffed, knowing he was lying,   
“No”   
Riley said,   
“Liam, I  _know_  you wanted to marry Victoria Fontaine when you were a teenager”   
The always so eloquent King was frazzled by the truth in her accusation.   
“Wh-what are you… how did you…”, he realised,  _“Drake”_  
Riley chuckled, saying,   
“Maxwell, actually”   
“Fine”, he admitted, “I was infatuated with Victoria Fontaine. But that changed after I met you. You, on the other hand, my Queen, were still making lovey-dovey eyes at Matt Rodriguez”   
“I married you, you dope!”, she laughed.   
“Can you say to me honestly that you haven’t fantasized about him once since we got married?”   
That did it.   
“Um…”, Riley tried, “Well, I… I may have… uh…”   
Liam shook his head at her, trying to quell his envy with half a smile on his face.   
“I knew it”   
“There’s nothing wrong with fantasizing!”   
“Did you ever pretend it was him inside you when it was actually me?”   
“No! That never happened! I just meant, like… like when I was in Valtoria that week in July. Just once, I swear”   
Liam’s voice sounded deep and warning to his own ears.   
“You touched yourself, thinking about another man?”   
“A celebrity, Liam. It didn’t mean an…”   
Her words were cut short by the hand inside her dress. Riley tried to hold it in place, unsuccessfully. The big strong hand trailed up towards her stomach and then down between her thighs.   
“Liam?”, she gasped as his fingers began to grow more curious, “Liam!”   
His other hand groped her breast, squeezing it gently, flicking a thumb over the peak. His mouth descended on her neck in a hot flurry of kisses and nibbles. Riley gasped and moaned as Liam fingered her right by the window, leaving love bites on her skin.   
“Liam… the window’s open. What if…  _ah…_  what if someone sees us?”   
He growled. The animal sound made Riley’s nipples turn stiff as candy in between his fingers. He said hoarsely, grinding his pelvis against her behind now,   
“Let them watch. Let them know only  _I_ can do this to you. That only I can finger-fuck their Queen in broad daylight on a Wednesday afternoon”   
“Liam…”, she moaned.   
At the prospect of being caught doing that to Riley, Liam got hotter and harder in his trousers. He grinded himself against Riley’s round, perfectly squeezable ass-cheeks. He lifted her dress up over those, eyeing the view provided by her high cut panties.   
“Liam, we really shouldn’t…”, she whispered.   
“You want me to stop?”   
She replied quickly with a “No”. Liam said, pulling down the zipper at the back of her dress,   
“Then I’ll do with you as I please”   
He slid the dress down her shoulders just enough to allow him access to her boobs. He slid his hands inside her bra, pulling it up over her breasts in the process.   
“Oh god”, Riley moaned.   
The sunlight fell across her bare skin, turning it warm. Liam kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He freed himself and rubbed it along her behind. Riley gasped.   
“Oh my god. You’re really… Liam, at least pull the curtains down”   
“Not happening”   
She tried again, saying,   
“Look, Matt’s getting in his car. What if he sees us?”   
Liam gave a most devilish laugh against her skin. He said,   
“Oh, I wish he does”   
With that, he bent her over. Her hands held on to the windowframe. Her breasts were out of her bra. And her husband had gotten rid of her panties.   
“I’m going to do to you what no other man gets to do”, Liam said.   
He slid into her slick core with a natural ease, making her squirm around him. Liam held her hips with a harsh grip as he inched deeper inside her.   
“Oh”, Riley groaned.   
 _And he moved._    
Every thrust of his was punctuated by Riley’s pleasured moans. His hands cupped her breasts as he slid in and our of her velvety softness. She was so wet for him, he could barely contain his lust.   
“Do you feel that, Riley? Huh?”   
She matched his hoarse voice with her own.   
“Yes. Yes. You’re too… oh!”   
Liam grunted and moved inside her, trying his best to hit her spot. He watched Matt get into his car and said to her,   
“Look at him, Riley. Look at your precious Matt Rodriguez and tell me who’s fucking you”   
She obeyed.   
“You are”   
“Louder”   
“You are, Your Majesty”   
He thrust harder on hearing that, making her entire body shake with his vigorous fucking. Liam groaned.   
“Say my name”   
Riley gasped, tightening around his shaft inside of her,   
“Liam…”   
“Tell me who’s fucking you from behind”   
“You are, Liam”   
“Louder”   
His thrusts were frantic now.   
“Louder!”   
 _“Liam!”_    
She quivered as she came around him, her knees growing weak and her head hanging low. Riley moaned his name and god’s, as her orgasm tore through her.   
“Ah!”, Liam cried out.   
He came undone, and pulled out, spilling himself on her lovely buttocks. His breath came in spurts and gasps, making him brace his arms right by hers. He curled an arm protectively around Riley’s midriff, holding them both on their feet.

When his climax subsided, Liam helped her with her bra. He pulled up her dress back over her shoulders and zipped it. He wiped her behind with tissues and lowered her dress over them. Riley still leaned against the window, her body still heaving with the release she had experienced. Liam kissed her cheek and hugged her from behind. He said,   
“You and I are one forever. You are mine alone” 


	12. Tassels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Riley play a game of truth or dare.

As the Queen of Cordonia dropped her head back to the couch, she let out a weary sigh. Her husband was standing by the dresser, taking off his coat and looking at her with a smile.   
"Tired, my love?", he asked.   
Riley turned her head to the side to get a better look at him. She said,   
"No. Just bored. Contrary to what my teachers said about me in college, I cannot talk an entire Parliament into submission"   
Liam chuckled, taking off his cravat.   
"I'm sure you could, dear, provided we hand you a bottle of vodka before"   
"Ha-ha. Wait", she wondered aloud, "When was the last time I got drunk?"   
She sat up straight when she realised -   
"Liam, I can't remember the last time I was drunk. I think it was that time when I played **truth or dare** with Maxwell and the others, but I'm not sure"   
Liam turned away from the mirror to face her, unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke.   
"You lot played truth or dare? When?"   
Riley shrugged,   
"It seems like ages ago. I think it was before your Coronation"   
"Wow"   
He said and turned away. Riley had become so accustomed to her usually impassive husband's moods, it didn't take her long to figure out something was amiss. That "wow" hadn't been one of nostalgic surprise. It had undertones of hurt.   
"What do you mean by wow?", she asked.   
"Nothing. Just that it has been so long"   
"No", Riley got up, "I know all your wows. Your wow, when you see an amazing artwork. The other wow, when you can't believe how funny something is. Then there's another wow, when you see me naked"   
She smiled on hearing his laugh.   
_‘God, I love that laugh’_    
Liam turned to her. He was unbuckling his belt, while the ends of his shirt lay wide open, exposing his chiseled torso.   
"I am quite flattered that you have been studying my speech patterns"   
"Or as I like to call it... Liam-guistics"   
"Dear god"   
"Oh hush. You love it"   
He took her in his arms, saying he did indeed. Riley laid her face against his chest, lovingly dancing her fingers along his abs. Liam was quite tall, so she often got to enjoy being enfolded in his arms, having his chin rest atop her head. She asked, her cheek growing warm against his chest,   
"What was that 'wow' about?"   
Liam rubbed circles on her back with his hand. He said,   
"Do you really want to know?"   
"Yeah"   
"Well, it's going to make me sound petty. But I felt jealous that you guys played truth or dare without me. Sorry"   
She said,   
"Aw. Don't be sorry. If I were in your place, I would have never forgiven any of you for playing without me"   
"You _can be_ rather vengeful"   
She gave him a playful push, moving her face away from his chest, but Liam held her tight in his arms. Riley looked up into his smiling face. She said,   
"There is a way we can set this right. I'll play truth or dare with you"   
"That is incredibly sweet of you. But you don't have to"   
She held his arms, insisting,   
"I want to! It will be fun, I promise"   
Excitement flickered in Liam's eyes, until he compressed it into one word.   
"Okay"   
"Great! Come on, we will sit on the bed"   
  
Riley had changed into her nightdress, and Liam wore his pyjama pants. They were sitting up on different sides of the bed, facing each other. Riley had explained the simple rules to him before she asked,   
"Shall we play then?"   
"Absolutely"   
She said,   
"Okay. You pick first. Truth or dare?"   
"Hm", Liam seemed to be giving it a thought, "Truth"   
Riley smirked, waggling her brows at him.   
"Too scared to be dared, Your Majesty?"   
He returned with a devious smile of his own,   
"I'm just getting warmed up, my Queen"   
"Well then, truth, huh? Okay!", Riley asked, "When was the last time you got a hard-on in public?"   
Liam's eyebrows rose, as he said,   
"Wow"   
"That's definitely your 'I can't believe this' wow"   
"You're just jumping right into it, aren't you?"   
She winked. Liam cleared his throat.   
"If I must answer... it was four days ago"   
"Four days ago? We were at the Beaumont estate four days ago"   
Liam nodded. He wouldn't meet the surprised look in her eyes.   
"You were helping Maxwell with the cleaning. You offered to wash the car. Bertrand and I were discussing Parliamentary matters on the lawn"   
"But I don’t remember doing anything sexy", Riley said.   
Liam gave her a look. He said,   
"That's what always happens. You are just doing your own thing, and without knowing it, you can seem unbelievably sexy"   
She laughed in disbelief.   
"Okay. So I was washing the car and?"   
"It was hot out and we were inside the estate grounds. So you were wearing shorts and a tank top. And you threw on a red plaid shirt over it. There was that wash bucket, the foam and washcloth", Liam said, "You were bent over the hood, washing the glass. The angle of your body, it... and you had foam on your chest"   
"Oh my god"   
Liam blushed,   
"That's not what I...! Anyway, you... you wiped the sweat from your forehead and took off the shirt because it was too hot. Then you crawled on your hands and knees on top of the hood… to clean the car's roof. Let's just say that was enough to... illicit an indecent response from my body"   
Riley laughed,   
"Liam! Why didn't you tell me right then?"   
"How could I? Bertrand was talking to me, and all I could think about was pinning you down on that hood and getting your tank top  & shorts out of the way"   
Riley covered her face as she laughed some more, expertly covering her blushing cheeks too. She asked,   
"How did you get rid of it?"   
Liam said,   
"I took a newspaper from the tea table and put it on my lap. I had to pretend to read it. Then Savannah came in with Bartie and handed him to me. I was horrified at the thought of seating him down anywhere near my... so I just awkwardly held him in my arms throughout the rest of the conversation"   
"Poor baby"   
"I made sure he didn't..."   
"Not Bartie. You", Riley giggled.   
Liam grinned. He told her,   
"You're more dangerous than you realise"   
"Oh I totally get it now"   
Looking more relaxed, Liam reclined into the bed. He said,   
"Now it's your turn. Will it be truth or dare?"   
"Dare, obviously"   
"Very well. I dare you to take off all your clothes and keep them off for the rest of the game"   
Riley stared at him in surprise. Liam looked as innocent as a lamb.   
"That was fast", she said, "Were you planning it or something?"   
He gave her a nod, saying,   
"It was the first thing that popped into my head when you suggested playing truth or dare"   
Liam laughed on seeing the expression on her face. He sat up in bed, pulling her to him.   
"Come on. Don't tell me you're _scared_ "   
"I'm not"   
Riley narrowed her eyes at him, before getting on her knees and pulling off her negligee.   
"Wait", Liam said.   
She watched him get out of bed. He had the nerve to turn on every single light in their bedroom, even the bedside lamps. He plopped down into bed, resting his head on his elbow and watching.   
"Continue", he said.   
With his eyes hungrily caressing every exposed inch of her skin, Riley slowly pulled off her nightdress. She rose on her knees and arched her back fully, making Liam's jaw drop. Her fingers unhooked the bra from behind. She held it in place for one agonising minute, before it slipped out of her hands and fell on the bed. Liam's pulse visibly moved in his throat. Riley turned, so he was facing her side, and slipped the panties off her butt, the fabric caressing her skin as she pulled it down. She sat down in bed and stretched her right leg up in the air. She pulled down the panties along the length of her leg, freed it from her left leg, then tossed it on the floor.   
When she turned to Liam again, he was practically devouring her with his eyes. So for added effect, she shook her head to let her hair bounce and splay, till it settled on her shoulders.   
_"Riley..."_ , Liam growled.   
He advanced on her, saying,   
"You're so fucking gorgeous..."   
"Uh-uh", she put a hand to his chest, keeping him away, "I did what you dared me to. Now it's my turn to ask"   
Liam almost sounded desperate,   
"But darling..."   
"Rules are rules, Liam"   
He immediately schooled his petulant expression into one of nonchalance. He sat down on the bed, away from her.   
"Fine. I choose truth"   
"You're such a chicken!"   
He laughed,   
"The choice is up to me, isn't it?"   
Riley scoffed. She rolled her eyes,   
"Fine"   
On purpose, she positioned herself in bed on her side. Liam could gaze unhindered at her front, and the curve of her body cresting over her hips and narrowing at her legs.   
"Tell me. If you absolutely had to, who would you have sex with - Drake or Maxwell?"   
"You...", Liam exclaimed, "What kind of a question is that?"   
She tried not to burst into a laugh.   
"It's a question. You have to answer truthfully"   
Liam put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. He sighed.   
"If I absolutely had to", he mumbled, "Drake"   
"I'm sorry, speak louder"   
"I said Drake! You happy?"   
She giggled.   
"Oh very happy"   
Liam warned her,   
"If you tell him, I swear I will tell our friends what your nicknames for them are"    
"You wouldn't!"   
"If you tell him this, then I will tell them", Liam said, "I'm quite sure Miss Honeypot will forgive you though"   
"Liam!"   
He ducked the pillow she threw at him and laughed.   
  
This time, Riley chose truth. Liam gave it a long thought.   
"Are you going to ask me or are you just going to stare at my body?"   
"Hm?"   
"You're such a..."   
"Okay, okay!"   
He finally asked,   
"What is the most public place you would be willing to have sex in?"   
"Why do I feel like you are asking this for future reference?"   
"What if I am?"   
She blushed,   
"You are incorrigible. I swear, your exhibitionist kink is going to get us caught some day"   
"Answer the question, Your Majesty", he grinned ear to ear.   
Riley thought about it for a while. She said at last,   
"Anywhere but public transport. Those places are crawling with germs"   
Liam raised an eyebrow,   
_"Anywhere_ , you say? Interesting"   
She cut him off, saying,   
"It's your turn now, pervert. And if you pick truth again..."   
"Dare"   
Riley confirmed,   
"Really?"   
Liam nodded,   
"Yes. Dare me. It's only fair"   
When she sat up in bed with a big smile on her face, Liam realized he was in trouble. Riley said,   
"I dare you to take a sexy selfie and send it to one of your closest friends"   
She chuckled when Liam shook his head at her.   
"A dare's a dare", she reminded him.   
Liam groaned, throwing a pillow over his face. Riley pulled it off him, laughing, and put his phone in his hand.   
"Come on now. Don't tell me the King of Cordonia can't keep his word"   
Liam gave her a pained look,   
"If I wasn't in love with you, I would hate you so much"   
"Yeah, right. Sexy selfie now. Come on"   
"I don't even know how to take a sexy selfie!"   
"Just pretend you're going to send it to me. What would you want me to see?"   
"Well…"   
Riley giggled some more. She said,   
"I mean, other than my favourite part"   
Liam huffed. He had a hand under his head as he lay in bed, the muscles in his arm flexing. He turned on the front camera on his phone and positioned it above him. It did present a good picture.   
His shirtless torso, the fruits of his workout, and his mussed up hair. He managed to give half a smile to the camera before clicking the picture.   
"Let me see!"   
Riley took the phone from his hand and gawked at the picture. She said with reverence,   
"This is definitely going in my private collection"   
Liam asked hopefully,   
"Does that mean I don't have to send it to a friend?"   
She began typing,   
"Oh you're definitely sending this to someone. Who's it going to be?"   
"Darling, please..."   
"I'll just send it to Drake"   
Liam shot up in bed.   
"No!", he took the phone away from her, "He'll never let me hear the end of it"   
Riley chuckled.   
"Then how about Hana?"   
"That would be extremely inappropriate"   
"Then that leaves..."   
Liam closed his eyes, mumbling,   
"Forgive me, my friend"   
He typed in the name but couldn't hit send.   
"You send it"   
Riley took the phone back from his hands. She said with a wicked leer,   
"Gladly"   
She even attached a caption: _I'm waiting for you._    
"And... sent!"   
"You are pure evil. I really wonder at times if the red dress you wore at the Masquerade wasn't a sign after all", Liam said.   
Riley laughed, exclaiming,   
"Oh my god, he replied!"   
"Nooo...", Liam groaned.   
Riley read the reply aloud.   
_"Uuummmm... Liam, you sure you got the right number?"_    
"Give me that!"   
She rolled on the bed and laughed, while Liam typed a frantic apology to his friend.   
_‘I'm so sorry, Maxwell! That was meant for Riley. I apologize. So very sorry’_    
Maxwell texted back,   
_‘Lol awkward. No harm done tho. You two kids play safe. G'night!’_    
Riley was still laughing when Liam jostled and tickled her as punishment.   
  
By the time she had regained her breath, Riley was sitting up. She grabbed her bra from the bed and her panties. She got out of bed to put them on, saying,   
"I sure hope you enjoyed your first game of truth or dare, babe. That was fun"   
"It's not over yet"   
She turned to see Liam get out of bed and approach the side of it where she was standing.   
"What do you mean it's not over?", Riley asked.   
Liam had a stoically sexy expression on his face, one that made her stomach flutter. He said, as he advanced on her,   
"I was the first one to choose. You still have to make your last choice"   
He walked to her, backing her into the nightstand. Riley tried to retreat from his lustful gaze lighting sparks under her skin, but there was nowhere to escape. Liam towered over her, 6'2" inches of masculine beauty and abundant sex appeal. His broad chest, his wide shoulders, his arms that she knew could bench-press two of her.   
She had never felt so... intimidated by Liam's size. He looked like he could do _anything_ he wanted with her. The possibilities turned her speechless and immobile.   
"What will it be - truth or dare?"   
_'Oh fuck. He's using his sexy voice'_    
Riley took a deep breath and defiantly met his heated gaze. She said,   
"D-dare"   
"Excellent"   
He leaned forward, making her jump. She saw he was only reaching for the bottom drawer on the nightstand.  

Under his personal effects, which he knew Riley would never snoop through, Liam had hidden a gift box. He laid the rectangular box against her bare chest, meeting her eyes under his dark eyebrows.   
"Open it"   
The box almost slipped out of her hands. But she managed to untie the silk ribbon and open it.   
_'Lingerie?'_    
Liam said,   
"I was going to ask you to wear this for me on my birthday. But it looks like I'm going to get my present a little early"   
Riley lifted the two piece lingerie out of the box. It was black and nude. Silk and net and lace. It looked expensive as hell.   
And the design was weird. There were no cups on the corset and it had fastenings in the back. She said,   
"I have never seen anything like this before"   
"Thank goodness"   
Riley found two round patches in the box. They had the Cordonian flag on them.   
_'Wait. These aren't patches. These are...'_    
**_"Nipple tassels?!"_** , she asked with disbelief.   
Liam grinned like he had finally been caught. He rested his hands on Riley's waist, grazing the tip of her nose with his.   
He said, trying to sound sweet and innocent,   
"You don't have to use them if you don't want"   
"You have got to be kidding me"   
Now she realised why the corset didn't have cups. What she had supposed to be the back was actually the front. When she wore it, her breasts were going to be completely bare. Unless she put on the tassels.   
And the panties looked weird because they were crotchless, front and back.   
"Liam... you are officially the most depraved, lecherous, perverted, shameless..."   
He silenced her with a kiss. He smacked his lips loudly against hers, withdrawing and nipping her lower lip between his teeth. Resting his forehead against hers, Liam said,   
"I dare you to wear this under your dress tomorrow evening"   
Riley felt the heat rise up in her face. She said,   
"We are supposed to be at the Royal Theatre tomorrow. Why would you possibly want me to wear this there?"   
"For access, of course"   
Riley gasped and hit him in the chest, making him laugh. She wiggled to get away but her husband had her pinned against the nightstand.   
"I _dare_ you", he said, moving to bite her lips and clacking his teeth just an inch short of her mouth.   
With his hand trailing down and squeezing her butt, and his eyes boring into hers, Riley said,   
"Challenge accepted"


	13. Sleigh Ride Together With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is Riley's Santa.

“Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring ting tingling too…”  
Liam looked up from the book in his hand. A smile formed on his face as he listened to his wife singing in the shower. It was barely November, but Riley had already gotten into the spirit of Christmas. Drake had complained about her over-enthusiasm towards Christmas preparations in the palace. And all the Christmas talk. And how she kept bursting into carols.  
Okay, some people might have found it kind of annoying. But Liam couldn’t possibly find anything annoying with the woman he loved. What was a nuisance to others only melted his heart more.   
Maybe because he knew better than his friends what it was like to lose the one you loved - not once, but every time they had had a chance at being happy together. He knew too well how lucky he was to be sitting in bed and waiting for the woman of his dreams, hearing her sing Christmas songs.   
“Sleigh ride together with youuu…”  
Liam closed the book and put it away when Riley walked out of the shower. She was doing a little shuffle and still singing her favourite Christmas song. When she glanced his way, he held his hand out towards her.  
“Come here”, he smiled.  
Riley smiled back, looking a little surprised, but took his hand. Liam gently pulled her towards his lap. She adjusted the bath robe around herself and warned him,  
“Careful. I’m still a little wet”  
“Are you now?”  
“My body is, you perv”, she giggled.  
That laugh seemed to make him fall in love with her all over again. Every single time. He held her warm face with both hands and kissed her. That only made Riley smile wider.  
“What’s that about?”, she asked.  
He gave her another kiss, and let his hand cover hers. Bringing those hands to his mouth, he kissed them too. Liam said,  
“Nothing. I just love you. Almost as much as you love that song”  
Riley passed her fingers along his hairline, cupping his face with her own hand. She said,  
“I do love that song. Did I tell you that was on my Christmas list to Santa for almost ten years in a row?”  
“What, a sleigh?”  
“A sleigh ride”, she shook her head, sighing happily, “Oh boy, I wanted that so bad. But you don’t get much snow in Florida. And by the time my family moved to New York, I was too old to ask Santa for sleigh rides anymore”  
Liam raised a brow as Riley put her arms around his neck. She gave him a smirk and a bewitching look, saying,  
“By then, I was asking Santa for a boy to kiss”  
Liam asked,  
“Did he grant you your wish?”  
“Nooo”, she made a face, “The old bastard”  
He grinned, watching her darling face. He said,  
“Well, I don’t know about a boy but you do have a man you can kiss”  
Riley blushed a little, saying,  
“I do”  
Their lips touched and Liam took advantage of the moment to topple her into bed. They were smiling and kissing, and in his mind, he was making plans. 

* * *

 

_**The night of Christmas -** _

It was almost 11:00 pm by the time the King and Queen of Cordonia were done with their royal duties for the holiday. Riley was all ready to get into a nice, hot bath, and then sleep the night away in her husband’s arms.   
_'Who, by the way, is so patient and considerate. Why does that make him even sexier?’_  , she thought.   
Riley had been in awe of her husband, as he greeted every single person with a smile that day. Each and every child at the orphanages they had visited. How he thanked all the people who took care of those children. And how he was still standing after such a long day while she was just about willing to jump on their bed and snore.   
_'How did you get so lucky, Riley?’_ , she wondered to herself.  
Lost in thoughts about her husband, the Queen of Cordonia stepped into their royal bedroom. She was disappointed to not see Liam there, but there was something on the bed after all.   
_'Is this a jacket? It’s my jacket’  
_ Riley touched her winter jacket, which had been laid out on the bed. She saw the note right next to them and almost snatched it off the bed.   
**_'Santa has a surprise for you. Come down to the grounds.  
_** ** _PS: You will need that jacket. Love you._  **

**_\- Liam’_ **

Riley wasted no time in make guesses about Santa’s surprise. She put on the jacket and dashed out with a big smile on her face.

The palace grounds were closed to the public for the day. And since it had snowed heavily that week, no one was insane enough to be out that time of the night. Except the King. Riley stood just a few feet away from the palace guards. Her boots were an inch deep in the snow. But she didn’t care. She stood outside in the night, looking completely lovestruck, watching Liam waiting for her… standing next to a sleigh. He smiled on seeing her.  
“Your ride awaits, Your Majesty”, he said.  
She made her way to him, taking in as much detail of the moment as possible. So she could store it in her memory and revisit it almost every day of her life. The beautiful sleigh, the actual reindeers, the breath through their nostrils fogging in the air, and her handsome husband waiting for her. He was wearing that red sweater Riley loved. She shook her head, smiling and wanting to pinch herself.  
“Liam, how did you even… I’m speechless”  
He said, taking her gloved hand in his,  
“I had a talk with Mr. Claus. Told him he owed my lovely wife a sleigh ride. He wasn’t easy to negotiate with, but I held my own”  
No matter how lightly he tried to play it off, she knew. She would never forget this gesture. This very sweet, very Liam like gesture. He seemed a little surprised when she kept holding his hand instead of getting into the sleigh. She told him,  
“This wasn’t Santa. This was all you. My generous and thoughtful husband”  
Riley hugged him and closed her eyes against his shoulder. Liam’s arms around her seemed as warm as a coat. She said,  
“I don’t need Santa. I have you. You’re all my wishes come true, Liam”  
A happy tear rolled past her smiling lips and Liam’s face grazed the top of her head as he hugged her tighter.  
“I love you, Riley”, he said, “You’re all I have ever wanted”  
She looked up, smiling to let him know she was okay. There was no way she would ruin such a magical moment by bursting into tears of joy. Instead, she gave her husband a sweet, lingering kiss.  
“Merry Christmas, honey”  
He smiled,  
“Merry Christmas, my love”  
Liam motioned to the sleigh, asking,  
“Shall we?”  
Riley nodded, now feeling the excitement of a childhood dream being fulfilled.  
“Yes, please”, she said.  
Liam followed her into the sleigh. She gave him another kiss on the cheek as he took the reins in his hands.  
And onward the King and Queen of Cordonia dashed into the snow, having their happiest Christmas ever.


	14. The King's Maiden

She stood by the door, awaiting his command. Her master, her King. Custom forbid her from looking the monarch in the eye, no matter how badly she wanted to. So she contented herself by staring at his broad back, with her head bowed and her eyes stealthy as spies.   
“Run me a bath, if you will. Please"   
He was the only royal who ever said "please” to her. Little did he know she was his to command. He could have asked for her soul and she would have given it to him with a grateful smile. She didn’t care the other maids thought her foolish. Her devotion to the King was a matter of life and death for her. To her, he  _was_  life, everything else - death.   
“Yes, Your Majesty”, she said.   
The skin on her neck tingled once she turned, aware of his gaze on her fleeting form. She quickly made her way to the bathing chamber, ignoring her heart’s fluttering and listening to her reason.   
 _‘His Majesty must be cold. I must run him the best bath a man could ever have. If anyone deserves to relax, it’s him'_  
The golden gildings in the bathing chamber seemed purer still at the touch of dozens of candles. She lit each one with love, knowing the dim lighting would help him relax more. Her hand almost got scalded, so desperate was she to check and make sure the water’s temperature was perfect.   
This was one of her favourite chores. Waiting on His Majesty, running him a bath, bringing him his meals, dressing down the bed he slept in, making sure his bedchamber was just as he loved it. She lived for those moments that brought her in his presence. He had almost caught her once, inhaling his scent through his discarded shirt. But he was too much of a gentleman to speak about it.   
 _'He is the greatest man I have ever known'_  
A smile bloomed beneath her tired eyes, as she looked around the bathroom. Everything was perfect for the man she… served. 

When she came out into his bedroom, King Liam was reading the evening newspaper, standing by his bed. She waited by the door, and cleared her throat just a bit.   
“Your Majesty?"   
He turned to her. How she wished she could look up to find his eyes fixed on her.   
"Your bath is ready"   
"Thank you"   
She quickly tucked away the smile that was forming on her face at those two simple words. It was her routine to ask -   
"Shall I set the dinner after your bath?"   
"That would be lovely, thanks"   
Her ears prickled at the sound of his shirt being unbuttoned. Her heart hammered in her chest, drowning out reason and good sense. She said,   
"You don’t have to thank me, Your Majesty. I live to serve you. I-I will bring up the dinner. Excuse me"   
Had he heard her, she didn’t know. But it had felt incredibly good to tell him just a fragment of how she felt about him. There was a sea of words she had for him, roaring and swelling in her heart. But she bid it be calm. It wasn’t her station to be deemed worthy of his indulgence. 

* * *

The dinner tray was brought up by her, heaved actually, into his bedroom. She set it on the table and began to fuss about it as usual. The King ate a lighter meal at night, much to her agony. If she were the cook, she would have fed him nothing but the richest meats, apple pies and his favourite sweet, baklava, everyday. Then again…   
Her thoughts froze as did she. She straightened up and turned to the open door of the bathroom.   
Her King had called for her by her name.   
Heart soaring, she was ready to take flight like a bird. But as she drew closer to the door, her feet slowed. Wouldn’t His Majesty be… indisposed?   
 _'Oh dear’_    
It wouldn’t matter much anyway. She never could just  _look_  at him. Granted, she would be aware that he sat naked in the tub, smelling fresh and welcoming… but she wouldn’t look. She was only there to serve him.   
Breathing in some courage, she stepped inside. The bathroom was radiant with soft glow from the candles. Her eye caught a glimpse of King Liam’s forearms resting on the edges of the bath tub.   
"You called for me, Your Majesty?"   
"Yes. I am sorry to ask this of you but”, he sighed, “Could you help me wash my back? My shoulder is a bit stiff and I can’t seem to reach it"   
Jolts of nervous electricity seemed to shoot their way through her fingers at the prospect of touching him. Of being  _allowed_  to touch him. She kept her eyes downcast, fidgeting with the hem of her dress.   
 _'Don’t be a fool. He just demands your help’_    
Her devout instincts towards him taking over, she stepped forth to do her task. She shut her eyes tight when she heard the water splosh, as the King moved in the tub.   
"Thank you. I wish I wouldn’t have to ask this of you, but the male staff is asleep by now, I am sure”, he said.   
His back stretched taut before her, glistening with water. She could see the nape of his neck, and the dark thick hair that covered his head. He leaned back into the tub, resting his arms along the edges. It made the trap muscles of his back seem more pronounced, torturing her.   
With a shaking hand, she lifted the bar of soap and placed it against his back. Her fingers grazed his skin as she soaped up his back, eyes memorising every inch of it. The soap slipped out of her hand down his spine and she gasped. She would have dipped her hand into the water immediately but…   
“I’m sorry, Your Majesty. It… the soap…"   
"That’s all right. Could you scrub my back?"   
"Yes. Yes, of course"   
She found the black loofah and placed it against his back. She moved it in circles, starting from his neck, down to his shoulders, his waist. It almost slipped out of her hands too, as she heard him hum in pleasure.   
"Could you massage my shoulders a bit, please? Your hands are so soft and comforting"   
 _'These hands? The hands that scrub and wash away all day… oh don’t be a fool. He is only being kind. But you must give him what he wants’_    
Rising on her knees, not caring that her clothes would get wet on the floor, she touched him. She observed her petite hands on his broad shoulders for a moment, illuminated by candlelight. It was the most intimate thing her eyes had ever witnessed, and her heart had ever felt. She held her breath without knowing and pressed into his shoulders with her fingertips. Her hands glided along his shoulders, soapy and firm. The King moaned in approval once or twice, making her blush.   
"That feels so good”, he sighed, “Whatever would I do without you?"   
The praise was uncalled for. Making him happy, fulfilling his wishes - it was all she needed and wanted.   
"Could you do me a favour?”, he said.   
“Of course, Your Majesty"   
"Step in the tub. There’s something I want to do"   
On hearing those words, she felt she would faint. Her eyes stared aghast at his back and her hands stopped moving.   
 _'Is he… did he…’_    
"Your Majesty…"   
His voice was sober, with the hint of a smile.   
"Won’t you indulge your King?"   
Her breath hitched, making her hands tremble again. As much as she quivered at what he was asking of her, she knew she had to do it. Her King would get everything he wanted. Even her.   
"Yes, Your Majesty" 

The King told her,   
"You may want to take off your dress. There’s no use getting into a bath if your clothes are going to get soaked"   
She obeyed, fingers fidgeting with the buttons as she stood behind him. Her cheeks were warm as plums on a summer day. The cotton fabric of her sleeves shifted against her skin as she undressed. She laid her dress far away from the wet part of the floor and timidly stepped into His Majesty’s view.   
"You should take off the rest of your clothes too”, he said.   
Her eyes almost stared up at him in surprise. But she kept them downcast, obediently pulling off her chemise and the underwear. She should have felt mortified, standing naked in his presence. But all she felt was a thrill.   
Surely he must be looking at her now.   
“Hmm"   
The pleasant moan of approval told her so. Her languid gaze caught his hand outstretched towards her.   
"Come”, he said.   
She lifted her right foot and placed it in the warm water of the tub. Her other foot followed. She kept her chest covered with her arms across them. But just as she was about to sit in the tub, the King patted his lap.   
“Come closer. Sit here with your back to me"   
Treading scented soapy water with her feet, she turned her back to the King. Her embarrassment only increased by the fact of how he must have an unhindered view of her behind. Closing her eyes, she lowered herself in the tub. She didn’t feel scared. Intimidated, perhaps, and honoured.   
 _'At last…’_    
Would he touch her? With his hands, his mouth?   
The thoughts made her chest rise and fall, like she was drawing hope into her lungs with each breath.   
"Good girl"   
His hand descended on her bare arm, making her shiver right down to her toes. She felt him gently pull her back closer to his front. Between his legs.   
His strong thighs grazed her hips. She could feel him stir behind her as he leaned forward. His voice was right by her ear.   
"Is the water warm enough?”, he asked.   
“Yes… yes, Your Majesty"   
"Good"   
He scooped handfuls of water and poured it over her shoulders. She sat there between his legs, wondering what on earth had she done to deserve being with him so. His hands hovered over her shoulders in one delicious moment of anticipation. Surely, she would die of delight if he touched her?   
“May I?”   
She nodded,   
“Of course, Your Majesty”   
Warm, big hands descended on her shoulders. Her eyes flitted close, her mouth opened in awe of the sensations spreading through her body. She was nearly heady with the scent, the warmth, the closeness.   
“You do so much for me”, the King said, “And I have never thanked you properly for it once”   
The creamy, frothy soap was spread across her shoulders by his hands. He soaped up her neck, gently massaging the back of it, making her bite down a whimper. His thumbs kneaded into her shoulder blades and eased one knot at a time.   
“How tense you are”, he observed.   
That the man who carried the weight of an entire country on his shoulders could be so concerned about her stress… it was beyond her mental grasp. Her King was the human manifestation of kindness. And as his hands soaped down her lower back, she arched into him without knowing it. With her eyes closed, she felt his hands travel to her front. Along her ribcage, upwards.   
 _‘Don’t stop’_ , she prayed,  _‘Oh god, don’t let him stop’_    
His hands cupped her breasts, lathering them with soap. She breathed heavily as his fingers rolled around her nipples, covering them with soap from his fingertips. He seemed to weigh her breasts in his hands, lingering there, before reaching down and rubbing circles upon her stomach. His finger delved into her navel for a split second, making her almost squirm. She could feel the touch of his chest against her slippery back, his chin on her shoulder, as he pressed forth to lather her thighs. Her bottom was being brushed up against by his manhood, and it took all her resolve to stifle a lustful moan of despair. She watched his hands travel back up now, massaging her feet, her ankles, her calves, as they moved. The King then dipped his hands in the bathwater. He tentatively put them back on her untouched mound.   
“Can’t have soap reaching such a special place”, he whispered.   
His fingertips parted her lower lips with the utmost care. He scooped warm water into his hand and drizzled it down her core, the fingers of his other hand slowly rubbing her clean. His thumb grazed around her now enlarged clit, making her feet spasm with pleasure. A strangled moan issued from her throat as she threw her head back and leaned into his chest. The King continued to clean every inch of her with his own hands.

Brought back from the brink of maddening pleasure, she stepped out of the bath with her King, holding his hand. Before she could turn to gather her clothes, he enfolded her in a warm towel. She stood still as he dabbed at her wet skin with the towel, touching her with it like she would break if he weren’t careful. He finally wrapped the towel around her torso from behind, turning her to face him, placing his hands on her bare arms. She was at a loss as to where she could look. If she looked downwards, his erotically beautiful shaft was right in her view. And she didn’t trust herself to not fall to her knees before him right then.   
Her eyes were closed in shame when he placed the crook of his finger under her chin. She kept them shut tight even as he lifted her face to his.   
“Won’t you look at me?”, he asked tenderly.   
Her voice quavered,   
“I shouldn’t”   
“But I want you to”   
“But… my King…”   
“Your King commands you to open your eyes and look into his”   
That was all it took. Her King would have whatever he wanted. She would stand in open defiance of god and man if he needed her to.   
Tempted to the verge of madness, ordered by her King, she slowly opened her eyes. And found his.   
 _‘Oh god…’_    
He was more beautiful than a worthless human invention like a photograph could ever capture. Eyes that sparkled with warmth and affection, a smile that bespoke of kindness – he was angelic. She kept staring at him in awe even as his hands came to rest on the sides of her face.   
He said,   
“You have such beautiful eyes. How could you keep them hidden from me for so long?”   
She held her breath, seeing him smile. He said,   
“It should be a crime to not disclose such beauty”   
His face grew larger in her eyes as he drew closer. She watched as only his chin, then his throat remained in her view. Her eyelashes fluttered close against his stubbled chin as she closed them once more.   
The warmth of a thousand suns and the love of a million lifetimes blossomed upon her forehead when his lips touched her brow. He kissed her there, soft and insistent, and she felt as if her soul were being branded with the fire of eternal love.   
“Thank you”, he said, “For letting me take care of you, and for taking care of me as you always do”   
She watched him retrieve her dress from the floor and place it in her hands. As he turned away from her, she would have sworn her heart spoke instead of her.   
“Your Majesty?”   
He turned back to her.   
“May I ask something of you?”   
He smiled, warm and generous,   
“Anything”   
Her voice resonated clearly through the bathing chamber.   
“Let me make love to you”   
At the look of utter surprise on his face, she dropped her gaze again. Her greed was absurd. And as she had expected, he answered,   
“No”   
Before a tear could escape her eye, King Liam stepped forward and took hold of her face again. He tilted it upwards, looking down into her eyes with desperate ardour.   
“ _I_ will make love to  _you_ ” 

* * *

 

He was gentle, giving. He was beyond the wildest reach of her imagination. As he made her bend like a reed and call on god, the whole of her being seemed to erupt in bliss. She grasped madly for his shoulders, embracing him as she came and came, holding him until he did too. He stole a breathless kiss from her lips before falling next to her on his bed. Her hand drifted upwards towards her heart. She felt the steady pounding of it like never before. A smile of unimaginable content emerged from the depths of her soul, and she felt her King’s arm drape across her torso. His ragged breath was in her ear as he struggled to steady it.   
“You…”   
He chuckled hoarsely, pulling her close.   
“You have the most wicked roleplay fantasies, my Queen”   
Riley grinned and turned to put her arms around him. She smooched a lazy kiss onto his lips, and trailed a hand along his back. Her eyes were brimming with love for her handsome, accommodating husband.   
“You know you like it… Your Majesty” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some feedback. Thanks!


End file.
